Salvation
by stubbendick26
Summary: The Salvatore family is very talented and are requested to preform in Volterra. Who will they meet there? How has their world turned upside down? What has Bella done now?
1. Chapter 1

"Skylar are you packed yet?" Damon yelled through my house. We were just hired to play in Volterra for a ball. My brothers and sisters were excited to play in front of a crowd again, we are known as The Salvatore's. We are all immortal with three powers each, but we can turn them on and off. Let me introduce my family to you; Damon first born and takes the role of big brother very serious, he has shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes, and is muscular, 6'8''. He plays the electric guitar and sings for our band, but his profession is mechanic. His powers are control on the weather, mental/physical shield, and sees past events. I was born second my name is Skylar, I have wavy waist length blonde hair, silver/blue eyes, toned yet slender, my breasts are a perfect C cup, and I have a size 3 waist just like my two sisters, 5'9''. I play the guitar and is lead singer, my profession is doctor for women and children. My powers are giving fertility, power of the elements, and empath. Stefan born third, has short brown hair, hazel eyes, muscular 6'6''. He plays the drums and sings, his profession is artist. His powers are can give Immortality, shape-shifter, and hear inner desires. Kailyn fourth born, has straight waist length black hair, silver eyes, toned yet slender, D size breasts which are too big if you ask me but whatever, 5'7''. She plays the piano and sings, her profession is Hair & make up stylist. Her powers are control and can speak to animals, controls lightning, and reads peoples lies. Then there is Violet the baby, has wavy shoulder length black hair, green eyes, toned yet slender, small C breasts, 5'7''. Plays bass guitar and sings, her profession is Identification forger for vampires and immortals. Her powers are moving objects with her mind, concrete visions, raise the dead. We all have different mothers and all died giving birth, but the same abusive deadbeat father. Our father abandoned us when we were ten years old, after my brothers saved me from him, and we worked hard to get where we are now. We own a large farm where I break and train horses, and we have a huge garden for each house. We own 1,140 acres, 7 houses, a huge meadow we turned into a child's playground in front of all the houses but behind a clinic that was almost finished, each house has 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, we own 14 horses, two for each house, each house has two studies, child's playroom, adults game room, media room, and a hot tub on the back porches. I have all my medical equipment is in my basement until the clinic is finished. We had built a large store building where we put our dirt bikes, ATVs, and go carts, we have a large swimming pool that is fenced in to keep small children out unsupervised. Damon had built his own garage to rebuild cars for a profit, Stefan and I built a large studio for his art and for me to make quilts. Violet had a special room in her house built especially for her forging. Kailyn has a huge dressing room filled with everything she needs for her job plus more. I smiled as I walked out of my bed room, I locked up my house and walked to my car and followed my family to the airport. The next ten hours were so boring so we mostly slept. We finally made it to the castle and smiled at the kings.

"Ah the Salvatore's have made it." Aro called excitedly, we had met Aro and Cauis two years ago and helped them now we were here to perform and help Marcus.

"Thank you for hiring us, we have been out of this business for too long." I said smiling at him as he shook all our hands and grinned at what he saw. We all knew his power.

"Well our guests should be arriving shortly. Jane show them to their rooms so they can refresh themselves and change." he called and we followed the small girl out, I glanced at Stefan who was thinking about something.

"What is on you mind little brother?" I asked calling attention to him.

"Marcus is so sad, his mate was murdered a century ago by the Romanians and is still upset." he said as he smirked and looking towards Violet. I turned to look at her and she smiled at us, I nodded to her.

"Get to work after your shower and dressed." I said smiling at her, she nodded then went into her room to get ready. I walked into my room and jumped into the shower, the hot water relaxed my sore muscles. I washed my body and hair, I smiled as I noticed Violet was sitting on my bed in a silver floor length dress, and silver stilettos I quickly dressed in a light blue floor length dress with two slits on the side that reached both of my hips, and matching stilettos I brushed my hair but left it down which I rarely do, I put light make up on then grabbed my guitar and nodded to her. I watched as her hands glowed and a beautiful woman appeared in front of us, we explained everything to her and told her we were going to surprise Marcus, she nodded and hid behind a pillar and masked her scent. We met up with the rest of our family, I noticed Kailyn was wearing a light green floor length dress with matching stilettos, we started setting up our instruments as guests filed in but payed no mind to us. I looked up quickly when Violet gasped, we all stopped and waited for her to come out of her vision.

"Oh my god" she said when she finally came out of it.

"What is it Vi?" Stefan asked as he stared at her, I noticed Didyme watched in concern.

"All our mates will be here tonight, and they are all part of the same family, but my mate is in a fake marriage to a conniving woman who is cheating on him." she whispered looking angry.

"Don't worry honey, we will fix it before we go home I promise." Damon said throwing his arm over her shoulder in comfort.

"I know Damon thank you" she said kissing his cheek. We continued to put our equipment together, then Aro announced the ball to began.

"Welcome to Volterra everyone, please welcome our special guests the Salvatore's." he said smiling as Kailyn started playing on the piano. I stepped up and started singing as I looked over the ballroom, and stared at Marcus.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**_

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you 

I grinned at Marcus who looked like he was going to cry.

"I know what today signifies for your majesties and especially you Marcus, so my family and I decided to sing this next song for you and Didyme." I said as she came out of her hiding place and smiled at Marcus who launched himself at her and held her tightly. I listened as my family started the music, then I started singing with my sisters.

_**Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when  
**_I smiled as Marcus and Didyme started dancing and holding each other tight._**  
Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start and it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when  
**_Other couples started dancing with their partners on the dance floor._**  
Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each others hearts  
Remember when  
**_I glanced around and noticed a group of animal drinkers standing around watching us._**  
Remember when the sound of little feet was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when  
**_I noticed Peter and Charlotte walking over to a gorgeous man who was standing with the animal drinkers and watching my every move._**  
Remember when thirty seemed so old  
**__**Now**__** lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are, where we've been  
Said we'd do it all **__**again**__**  
Remember when  
**_I glanced at Violet and she nodded knowing my question._**  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when**_

Remember when  
Remember when

"Thank you, we are going on break." I said smiling as we walked away from our instruments to mingle with the other guests.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to Peter who had his back to me but Charlotte saw me. Peter has shaggy curly blonde hair and green eyes, with a muscular build and at least 6'5'' tall. Charlotte has straight brown hair that rested in the middle of her back and ocean blue eyes with a slender but toned figure, and at least 5'8'' tall.

"Captain Whitlock it's been a while" I said grinning when he straighten up and turned slowly.

"Well damn girl, don't you look good. How are you?" he asked hugging me, hugged my sisters, then shook my brothers hands, I hugged Charlotte

"I've been good, what's new with you and the lovely Char?" I asked grinning at him. Peter and I always had a strange relationship.

"We are good missed you in our bed." he commented to get under Damon's skin.

"Boy if you ever had me in your bed you would tie me down so I couldn't leave. Beautiful eyes by the way." I said smiling evilly at him, making everyone laugh. Stefan had given them immortality four months ago and I could see a baby bump on Char.

"Come see me when we go home and I will check on the little one." I whispered knowing the animal drinkers heard me.

"Little one? What are you talking about Sky?" Peter asked as he looked back and forth between Char and I. I stared at Char and she nodded.

"Peter, Char is pregnant" I said grinning when he fainted. "Well you don't see that everyday." I said laughing.

"What did you do to my brother?" the gorgeous animal drinker asked but I could feel humor coming from him. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair, he is muscular and toned with scars covering his arms, shoulders, and neck, and at least 6'6'' tall.

"Ah Major Whitlock the pleasure is mine" I purred to him, he stared at me shocked, then smirked kissing my knuckles.

"Pleasure is all mine darlin'" he said huskily, oh damn that accent, my panties are soaked and the smug bastard knew it.

"Sexy southern man mmmm, name is Skylar Salvatore, these are my brothers Damon and Stefan, and my sisters Violet and Kailyn. I didn't do anything to your brother he just found out some shocking news." I said laughing as Peter came to then grabbed Char asking her if she was alright and if she needed anything.

"I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my adopted family Carlisle Cullen his wife Esme; Rosealie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Edward Masen his wife Bella, Alice Brandon and Jacob Black" Jasper said as he pointed to each member. Carlisle has short blonde hair, slightly muscular but toned and at least 6'3'' tall. Esme has waist length light brown hair, slender but toned and at least 5'6'' tall. Rosealie has mid back platinum blonde hair, slender but toned and at least 5'8'' tall. Emmett has curly shaggy brown hair and has huge muscles but toned, and at least 6'5'' tall. Edward has bronze colored hair and looked like he just rolled out of bed, muscular but toned and at least 6'4'' tall. Alice has short black hair and looked like a pixie cut, slender but toned and at least 5'5''. Bella has mahogany brown hair that rested at her shoulders, skinny and at least 5'3'' tall. Jacob is Indian so he has the dark skin, short black hair, muscular yet toned, black eyes, and at least 6'2'' tall.

"Pleasure to meet you all" I said glancing at Violet who nodded.

"Do you know why Peter and Char's eyes are their natural eye color?" Emmett asked, I looked at Stefan who nodded.

"Yes, we are Immortals who have three gifts each. Damon can control weather, mental/physical shield, and sees past events. I can give immortality to anyone, shape-shift, and hear inner desires. Skylar can give fertility to anyone, controls the elements, and is an empath. Kailyn can control and speak to animals, controls lightning, and reads peoples lies. And Violet can move objects with her mind, have concrete visions, and raise the dead. We can give someone immortality and not fertility but the ones without the fertility gift will not have children since the change from vampire to immortal is hard on the organs, but there is never any pain so give both gifts. We can turn our powers on and off. We can even teach you to do it." Stefan said grinning when everyone looked shocked, I smirked at Jasper.

"That is cool" Emmett said then looked behind us, we all turned and I smiled at Marcus and Didyme.

"Who do I have to thank for giving me back my mate?" Marcus asked and we all pointed to Stefan and Violet, he hugged them both thanking them.

"No problem we are happy we were able to help you. Besides the Voultori are like family to us." Stefan said while Violet nodded with the rest of us.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Marcus asked, I looked at Damon who was the head of our family.

"Yes we would like for our mate bonds be revealed tomorrow before we head back to Texas." Damon said grinning at the family in front of us.

"Very well, are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you?" Marcus asked, I smiled at him and walked up to Didyme and gave her the gift of fertility then Marcus, I turned and nodded to Stefan who also gifted the couple with immortality.

"No just live a long, happy life with your wife and any children she gives you." I said grinning at the couple.

"What did you do?" Marcus asked watching his wife.

"We gave you guys the gift of having children and living as an immortal rather than a vampire. Aro knows the details since he read our thoughts and we did the same thing for him and Cauis and their wives a couple of months ago, but now we need to get back to the job you guys are paying us for." Damon said grinning then turned to head to the stage I smiled at Marcus then followed my family back to the stage as we got ready for the next batch of songs. We played throughout the night then decided to go to bed. The next morning I showered then dressed in tight Levi jeans, a white tank top, black leather jacket, black cowboy boots, and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I packed my bags then followed my family to the throne room where we received our pay checks then waited for the Cullen's to show. Once they arrived I noticed Jasper looking me up and down with lust, I smirked and winked at him making him chuckle.

"Bar request of the Salvatore's they have asked for one thing for bringing back my dear sister. Marcus?" I smiled at Damon who was looking at Violet who still looked very angry.

"Yes, they asked me to reveal their mating bonds since their soul mates are here. Damon your soul mate is Rosalie Hale; Stefan your soul mate is Alice Brandon; Kailyn your soul mate is Emmett McCarthy; Skylar your soul mate is Jasper Whitlock; And Violet your soul mate is Edward Mason. I don't understand, Edward is married/mated to Bella." Marcus said as he looked at the shocked faces of their family and our smug faces.

"I can explain that." Kailyn said stepping forward. "One of my gifts is reading peoples lies and finding the truth. Stefan can read inner desires, and Damon can see past events, we can put our gifts together and put puzzles together. What we found with Edward and Bella is that their marriage is fake, and she is constantly cheating on him with Jacob Black and a Paul Lahote. She desires the comfortable life style the Cullen's provide, she enjoys spending as much as she wants and doing what she wants with no consequences or having to work for what she has." she added then stepped back next to me. I grinned when the whole family turned to her angry.

"You are going to believe them, I have been in this family for three years. Those women are nothing but whores jealous of what I have." Bella screeched.

"Do NOT call my sisters whores when you are the one parading around with shape shifters and cheating the whole time. They have nothing to be jealous of, they have so much more than you do why would they be jealous. Have you ever wondered why Edward seems depressed all the time? It's not his nature, he is really a happy, exciting, playful, and honorable man and you turned him into a brooding no fun at all guy who doesn't even like to look in the mirror anymore." Damon said glaring at the girl, she looked at Damon seductively.

"Don't look at my brother like that you fucking whore." I demanded glaring at her causing Rosalie to growl and walk over to Damon and stood in front of him. I smiled happy for him, I watched as the rest of our mates came to the other and stood at our sides.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward you are not married to her, she payed an actor to marry you guys. You are a free man now." I whispered to him as he continued to glare at Bella. I smiled as he turned his back on her after tossing his wedding band at her, then walked to Violet and started talking to her.

"Thank you Salvatore's for the wonderful concert and giving us my sister back and a chance to have our own family's, anything you need let us know and it's yours." Aro said shaking our hands. Not giving away the fact that we were made the kings and queens of America for the vampire and immortal race, late last night.

"You are more than welcome, if you have any problems let me know, and I will do what I can to help. I trained Jane and Heidi to take care of any women and children, they will also train the other women to do the same so you should be fine, I gave them copies of all the medical books I could find. Jasper here is my address when you are ready come find me, you are more then welcomed in my home." I said kissing his cheek and my running my hand down his chest, as the rest of my family did the same thing then we left. When we finally arrived home, we started unpacking then setting up for our mates to move in with us. I headed over to Damon's house to find out what needed to be done before our mates arrived, I noticed everyone else was already there.

"Alright our mates could be here at any time, all we need to do is make sure our homes are ready and Stefan and Skylar are ready to give their gifts to our mates. We will also inform our mates that we are the kings and queens of America." Damon said we all nodded, I grinned as I headed home, I was finally not going to be alone and neither will my siblings. I headed straight to bed, I fell asleep with Jasper in my head. I woke the next morning dressing in daisy duke jean shorts, a red tank top, and white tennis shoes. I grabbed three large baskets and headed for my garden. I grabbed the vegetables that were ready, I smiled to myself as I finished weeding and watering my garden. I grabbed the last basket then headed for my fruit trees and started picking, I climbed into the tree to get the ones I couldn't reach and looked up when I heard a truck and smiled when I saw Peter and Char moving into one of the empty houses we had.

"Do you need any help there darlin'?" I looked down and smiled at Peter.

"Sure help me take these baskets to my house." I said as I jumped out of the tree. He smiled grabbing two of the baskets and I grabbed the last one and we headed up to my house.

"So tell me what do I need to do to make Jasper feel comfortable here?" I asked as I canned the vegetables.

"Get some Confederate Army stuff and put it into his study and even throughout the house. No one ever embraced that part of his past, they all said it was too violent." Peter said smirking at me knowing what I was up to.

"Alright" I said smiling as I started on the jams. I watched as he left, I went up to my study after putting everything away. I turned on my computer and started looking for Confederate Army items. I was able to find a rifle for a Major, a saber, the uniform, a Confederate flag, a picture of Jasper in uniform, and some other small items that were either issued when you joined or things from Jasper's human life including a family portrait of his whole family before he left for the war, they all looked familiar to a few friends of mine, I even found all his and his families journals. I smiled and had everything shipped overnight. I stared at my phone as it started to ring.

"Skylar Salvatore" I said knowing this was a business call.

"Yes ma'am, my name is David Montgomery and I have a wild horse that needs to be broken and trained. I can pay you $10,000 and any medical bills." he said, I sighed knowing I didn't need the money but I loved my work.

"Alright have the horse here tomorrow morning." I said grinning when I heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Miss Salvatore." he said.

"Your welcome bye" I said then hung up, I headed down to the stables to get prepared for the new horse. I looked up when Damon came over to me.

"Hey Sky. What are you doing?" he asked as I fixed the corral fence.

"I got a call to train a new horse, I will be getting paid $10,000, and all that money will be going to getting more materials for my quilts." I said grinning he knew that was the only reason I wanted to get paid for training horses.

"Alright good luck, I need to run the fence line with Violet. Stefan is staying behind to take care of the horses and look after you girls." he said then headed to the stables to get his horse. I smiled as I finished the fence then headed inside to make a small dinner, once finished I started on the dishes but stopped and looked up when I heard a knock. I grabbed my rifle and opened the door but found my deliveries had arrived, I grinned and signed the paper and started unpacking everything. Everything was in cased in glass frames or display case for the uniform. I put the Confederate flag in the dinning room on the wall, I put his family portrait on his nightstand, his photograph of him in his uniform on the mantel above the fireplace next to my photograph of myself with my prized horse, the display case with his uniform in his study with the journals, rifle and saber, I framed his families pictures and put them with my family pictures which were on a long table I placed near the front door. Everything else went to his study or our bedroom. Once finished I went back to the kitchen and finished the dishes and put the pie I made in the refrigerator. I went to my bathroom and took a long hot bath to relax, after I finished washing my hair, body, and shaving everything, I dried off then grabbed a red silk nightgown and crawled into bed. I smiled as I looked at my nightstand where a photograph of my family sat. I curled into my Egyptian cotton sheets and fell into a deep sleep. I woke the next morning, I made my bed then dressed in tight Levi jeans, a white tank top, black cowboy boots, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I went down stairs and made a small breakfast of toast, some fruit, and coffee. When I was finished and the kitchen was cleaned back up, and started my laundry, I heard a truck pull up, I walked out of the house and saw a horse trailer with a wild horse inside. The horse was gorgeous, white with some black spots, and a stallion. _This should be fun_ I thought as I walked closer and the horse was released into the pin.

"Miss Salvatore. Who is going to train this beast?" Mr. Montgomery asked I looked up at him and smiled.

"I am" I said then jumped into the pin ignoring his shocked expression, he shook his head then left, and started working. I looked up when six cars came into the yard, I just shrugged and continued to work. Someone honked a horn and the horse bucked throwing me to the ground.

"Damn it" I sneered, I stood up, dusted myself off then headed towards the house.

"Alright who is the idiot that touched that horn." I demanded coming around the corner glaring. Emmett rose his hand slowly.

"I know some of you are new to farm life but DO NOT honk a horn here. I was training a wild horse and was thrown luckily I didn't get hurt this time. Please don't do it again." I said then motioned for everyone to go to Damon's to go over what our mates expect of us and what we want from them. Everyone made it and was sitting around.

"Alright we don't have any rules or anything like that that needs to followed except knock on someone's door before barging in, but we do discuss things like a family after today you are on your own with your mates. We are here to discuss what you want from your mates, what they want from you, then you can go home and discuss them, Stefan and Sky will gift you before you leave the house. When you become immortal you will be able to eat never drinking blood again, be able to sleep, use a bathroom, have children, no longer sparkle when you are in the sun, your body will feel like a human but it will still be hard to penetrate, your scars will disappear, your hair will start growing again, you will feel pain again but heal instantly, and have your natural eye color but you will keep the speed, strength, heighten senses, and stamina. Even keep your powers if you have any. There is a really cool fact about being immortal after you mate the first time with your soul-mate is your man gets to choose what he wants your body hair to do. If you don't want body hair on your mate they won't have any and they will never have to shave or wax again. You all also need to be aware of the fact that we were made into the kings and queens of America so we will hold council once in awhile, we will need all of your help with this." Damon stated with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

All the new men look excited. "Violet since your mate was wronged in many ways with his ex let's start with what do you two want out of your relationship." he added we all got comfortable.

"All I want is honesty and be able to continue with what I do here." Violet said as she looked at Edward who nodded.

"I want honesty as well and be able to be myself, anything else we will figure out as we go." Edward said looking at Violet who nodded and snuggled into his side.

"Edward you have to remember something Violet is the baby of our family and we are very protective of her as we are with all the girls and we always will but her protection is now mainly counted on you." Stefan said as Edward nodded and shook Stefan's hand and Damon's.

"Kailyn your next hun" I said smiling at Emmett knowing they would get along great.

"I want to be able to be serious some times but most of the time I like to have fun." Kailyn said grinning at Emmett.

"I want to be able to have fun, I am a big goof but I am serious when it counts." he said grinning like the goof he was.

"Damon?" I asked looking up at him as he looked over at Rose.

"I am a hot head, I do have my fun but I will not take being hit for every comment I make that you don't like. And I want you to be able to get along with my brother and sisters, they are all I have." he said, we all knew how Rose handled being embarrassed. We all nodded agreeing with the statement that our mates had to get along with our siblings.

"I will try not to hit you all the time but men do need to be smacked some times. I want to be loved and I want to learn how to take care of the house and cooking. Your family is now mine I will try to get along well with them and I have a feeling we will all be one happy family." she said smiling at Damon.

"The girls can help with teaching you especially Sky, she taught the others how to be a good house wife." Stefan said snickering then stopped when I smacked him.

"Stefan?" I asked watching him as he rubbed his head glaring at me.

"I will not support your severe shopping addiction, I want you to be able to earn your own money and feel good about spending your own money." he said looking at Alice who looked shocked. "I will give you a black credit card but I do get detailed spending notices, if I see you spending outrageous amounts of money on things we don't need I will take it, and give you a weekly allowance like a child. Get what you NEED that's it, we are simple country folk you don't need tons of clothing and accessories. My sisters can show you what needs to be bought and what is the right amount to buy and spend." he added, I covered my mouth trying to hide my giggles.

"Alright I can work on that, I too want to learn what needs to be done around the house and how to cook. I will also try to find a way to make my own money. The only thing I want is to be loved and cared for and not money wise either." Alice said to Stefan, I smiled at her.

"Sky?" Damon asked I looked up at him and smirked. "Keep it clean" he added seeing my face.

"Your no fun. The only thing I want is to not be forced to stay indoors and just be the good little house wife. I enjoy my jobs and it's how I make my money. There are some women that come in and out of the house because I don't have my clinic finished yet but for now I use the basement in the house for my patients." I said grinning at Jasper as he nodded.

"I want to be loved for who I am, and not have to worry about my past to influence you." Jasper said hanging his head.

"Jasper dear, I know all about your past and it doesn't bother me in the least." I said smirking when his head jerked up and he stared at me shocked.

"How?" Jasper asked, I smiled sweetly at him.

"I have read the Civil War books, I know most aren't correct, and I heard from Maria herself what she made you, Peter, and Charlotte do. Maria has reformed, she is now living a peaceful life with her mate and five children in El Paso. She comes here every few years to give birth or calls and asks advice on her children and to check up on us." I said grinning at the shocked look on his face then he smiled at me.

"I never have to worry about her coming after me again?" he asked flashing his panty dropping smile.

"No my dear you don't, but I'm sure she would like to apologize to you for everything that she did, she did it for Peter and Charlotte and they all feel better about it." I said smiling at him, he nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Jasper you need to be warned she may be the most responsible and level headed one in our family but at night on the weekends she is a wild one. She drinks, and smokes. I mean we all do but she really let's loose. She also has the largest liquor cabinet in ya'lls house then any of ours." Damon said chuckling at the smirk on Jasper's face.

"I think I could have some fun with that." Jasper said kissing my head.

"Carlisle, Esme, What are guys going to be doing? There is an empty house that you guys are welcomed to if you want to stay close to the others. I can't call them your children since you all look the same age now." I said grinning at the snickering and laughing going on around the room.

"We would like that very much. I think we'll stick around until we learn everything about immortal life or until you throw us out." Esme said laughing, she looked so light hearted and happy. I saw Edward nod his head to me.

"That's a good idea. What gifts does everyone have?" Stefan asked looking around.

"Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Emmett's is incredible strength, Alice can see decision based visions, Peter just knows shit, Charlotte heals, Rose can control plants, and Edward can read minds. Esme and I don't have gifts." Carlisle said grinning at his family.

"Cool! Well your powers will now double in strength." I said placing my hand on Jasper's thigh smirking when I heard an intake of breath.

"Oh we expect everyone to have some kind of job, things get boring really quick around here and jobs will keep you busy." Stefan said grinning.

"What is it you guys do? Maybe we could get some ideas." Carlisle asked looking around at us.

"Well I am a mechanic, I build and restore cars for a profit. Stefan is an artist, selling his art online, he works out of his basement. Kailyn is a hair and makeup stylist, she owns her own shop as well, it's right in front of her house. Violet forges papers for vampires and immortals, she built her own room for that in her home. Skylar she makes quilts which she sells online, she trains horses, and she is a doctor for immortals and their children, the clinic sits in front but to the side of her house. Like I said things get boring here. Do ya'll have any idea what ya want to do?" Damon asked looking around.

"I wouldn't mind helping you in the garage." Rose said smirking at the shocked look on Damon's face.

"I would like to help you in the clinic when it's ready." Carlisle said to me causing me to smile and nod.

"I think I will start my own fashion website and store." Alice said grinning bouncing in her seat making us all laugh.

"I saw a cave not too far from Kailyn's place if I can find gems in there I can go back to making jewelry and create a website for them." Emmett said grinning and throwing his arm around Kailyn.

"I could also help in the clinic and work as an accountant and work from home." Edward said smiling at Violet.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I will know by the end of the week." Jasper said kissing my head.

"I wouldn't mind learning about being a nurse." Char said smiling from her seat on Peter's lap.

"I would like to help in the garage, I have the skill needed and I know you have a three year waiting list so two extra people could slice that list in half." Peter said grinning, Damon thought about it then nodded.

"I am going to make my own interior design website and work from home." Esme said proudly.

"Alright I can start training Char to be a nurse after she has the baby." Violet said grinning at the confused looks on the Cullen's faces.

"My sisters were my nurses since I didn't have anyone helping me." I said smiling when everyone nodded in understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright meeting is over let's give the gifts then you can get use to your new homes." Damon said Stefan and I nodded. We went through the mates and then their adoptive parents. Rosealie's eyes turned to a beautiful blue, Emmett's a stunning chocolate brown, Alice's a gorgeous emerald green and for some reason her breast grew from a small A to a small C, Edward's a stunning hazel, Carlisle's an impossible blue/green, and Esme a beautiful hazel. I smiled after Stefan finished with Jasper and I looked into beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Well hello baby blues" I whispered, he smirked then hugged me tightly to him, I gifted him with fertility while he hugged me.

"Let's go home" I added grinning, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his new home.

"Welcome home honey" I said as I opened the door, I watched as Jasper walked around, I followed him into the living room where he touched my Sennenora mink sofa and love seat which were a gray color, I smiled when he noticed the Bromley Brown leather recliner then looked up at me in question. 'I had that delivered yesterday especially for you' I whispered as he nodded smiling and continued to look around, he noticed the 52'' flat screen TV I had mounted on the wall near the fireplace which was made of gray stone and had a stone shelf for our pictures. He seemed to like my Faux marble table top coffee table and side tables. He started noticing the little things I put up for him. I saw tears fall down his face when he saw his families pictures mixed with mine.

"How did you find these?" he asked as he picked up a picture of his brother and sister with him.

"I found those in an antique shop and told the owner that if he finds anything else from the Whitlock family to contact me immediately. Let me show you the rest of the house." I said we continued walking through the living room and into the kitchen. He seemed to be in heaven at the look of my kitchen. The kitchen has a large L shaped island with a stove and dual oven connected to it, large cutting boards built into the counter top, two sinks on different sides of the kitchen, and a rack for plates. It has astragal moldings and antique brass hardware. Granite marble counter tops, and 6 large stools for under the counter, and stainless steel appliances. I showed him the dinning room where he saw a confederate flag screwed into the wall behind the medium brown oak stained table, the mission styled chairs with a plush upholstered seating. I could tell he was over come with emotion when he saw that flag. Then showed him the game room which was filled with every video game made, several different game systems, a pool table, and a bar. I showed him to the media room, which was filled with every movie made including every Disney movie, my study which was across the hall from his, and filled up with books, my corner desk and two computers, and a brown leather couch sat against one wall. Spare rooms which will be turned into children's rooms when they start arriving. I showed him a child's playroom which looked fun even to me, I had a castle fort on one side for the boys, a princess castle for the girls, a bookcase with three desk built into the bottom of it and filled with every children's book made, a large chest filled with with all kinds of toys, a large chest with drawers filled with paper, construction paper, crayons, colored pencils, markers, glue, scissors, glitter, beads, string, and boxes of noddles. There is a smaller room connected to the playroom that has three playpens against one wall and a 32'' TV and DVD player for the babies and children. All walls in the playroom were painted with a special paint to allow drawing and wiped clean with a dry rag. The basement which I turned into a poker room for the men that has a refrigerator filled with beer, a cabinet filled with Jack Daniels, Patron, Tequila, glasses, and shot glasses. There is also a large radio and a bunch of CDs on a shelf near it. I showed him the medium size room where all my medical equipment was in the basement. I decided to show him a man's dream the back porch, I had an outdoor kitchen built, it has a 36'' gas grill, double side burners, warming drawer, refrigerator, wine coolers, kegerators and a sink all built into a granite counter with a stone finish under the counter. An outdoor fireplace with two rocking chairs in front of it, a cherry oak wood table with 4 chairs, and a porch swing on the front porch.

"Wow, I can't wait to cook out here." Jasper whispered looking at everything.

"Well you will get your chance the weekends we all go to someone else's house for a family BBQ. This weekend is mine. We usually get together with our calenders so we all know when is who's turn it is, but now we can add Char and Peter to that list, not sure about Esme and Carlisle we can always ask at the next meeting which is Sunday." I said smiling at him, he nodded.

"I can't wait." he said, then we went back to the tour. His study which made him stop and tear up again. His corner desk was set up like mine with two computers, tons of books of the Civil War, and his families journals, the display case with his old uniform, and the display cases with the rifle and sword hanging on the wall. I had placed a black leather couch against one of the walls next to a stand up lamp.

"Thank you Sky this is great." he said as he looked around.

"No problem honey. Alright let me show you the best room in the house, our room." I said grinning then showed him our bedroom. A Worthington Cherry wood four poster California king size bed with leather upholstered panel with decorative nail heads in the middle of the room with two matching nightstands, matching dresser with mirror, lingerie chest in the corner of the room which was filled with bras, panties, babydolls, sexy nightgowns made of silk, and nice floor length nightgowns all silk, and a chest with drawers and a trunk that sat at the foot of the bed full of quilts. The bed has white Egyptian cotton sheets, with a tan down comforter with a black horse head in the middle and four pillows with matching tan and white pillow cases. I showed him the master bathroom and he looked in awe of it, white marble floors, gray granite counter tops, spa style tub with jets, large shower that could fit 4 Emmett's, it has three shower heads pointing down, his/her sinks on different sides of the corner counter top. We walked back into the bedroom where he found his family's portrait on his side of the bed and smiled up at me.

"You have no idea what this means to me, you put a part of me into your home and no one has ever did that for me. You even designed some rooms for me in mind." he whispered sitting on his side of the bed staring at his family with a smile on his face. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Honey this is your home too and it wouldn't be complete without some of your things as well. Go get your things put them anywhere you want but leave the spot above the fireplace clear, I want to put a portrait of you and I up there then later down the line a portrait of us with our children." I said with a small smile not sure if he even wanted children, his grin grew and he nodded.

"That sounds great hun. I can't wait to hear little feet running through this house. I have always wanted a large family, you and your family made that possible, but there are things that need to be done first." he said then headed out, I was a little confused by what he meant but I shrugged then I headed to the laundry room and switched the laundry to the drier then, I went back to the corral and went back to training the wild stallion. I was startled by a gun shot, then was thrown from the horse again and hit my head on the fence, I rolled out of the way before I was trampled, I sat up and held my head feeling dizzy.

"SKYLAR!" I looked up at Edward's worried voice.

"Violet was bitten by a rattlesnake" he yelled, I jumped to my feet and ran to my basement grabbing the anti-venom and a syringe and rushed to her side. I gave her the medicine and waited while I fought dizziness.

"She should be fine in a moment." I said weakly as I looked up at Edward who sighed in relief, I looked over and saw Jasper watching me closely and I knew he was suspicious.

"Jasper take me home" I whispered knowing he heard me, he came over to me and picked me up bridal style and took me home leaving our worried families behind.

"Are you alright Sky?" he asked as he laid me down on the bed.

"Yeah I just need some Advil and some rest." I said smiling at him weakly.

"What happened?" he asked as he handed me the pills and water.

"When the gun shot went off I was trying to break a wild stallion, well the shot startled the horse knocking me off and I hit my head on the fence. I will be alright honey, I'm immortal I just need rest." I said as he laid next to me and started playing with my hair.

"I know babe, I just worry" he said smiling gently down at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you get all unpacked?" I asked as I started falling asleep.

"Almost, sleep I will be here when you wake" he said kissing my forehead. A few hours later I heard my family come into the house.

"Is she alright Jas?" Alice asked, I could feel the concern coming off of all of them.

"Yeah she was thrown by the horse she is training and hit her head on the fence." Jasper said as he continued to play with my hair. I smiled then sat up looking around at everyone.

"I am alright now thank you." I whispered to Jasper.

"Sky we were thinking and I wanted to throw an idea at you and Jasper to get your opinion. We want to get some chickens and cows for each household, since there are so many of us now things would be cheaper if we didn't have to buy eggs, chicken, milk, and beef every week." Damon said sitting at the foot of my bed. I looked at Jasper who seemed to be thinking about it.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean we all have our own stables, and pins already built for these animals. What about pigs? We could use them for bacon, and ham. We will still need to buy the meat for a little while until the animals fatten up and they give us enough babies. I have to go into town anyway to get a few things." I said smiling at Jasper who nodded.

"I agree it would be cheaper to have the animals here." Jasper said grinning at me.

"Pigs are a great idea. Alright the women can go get the things they need for the houses, Sky can help them with that, while we go get the animals and feed." Damon said.

"If you men need anything write it down and give it to your mate or call us within the next two hours." I said grinning, they all nodded then got ready for the trip. I jumped into my royal blue 2012 Chevy F-150 truck with the other women a went to the bank, to deposit my families checks from the Voultori and add Jasper to my accounts. When I opened the envelope's I gasped.

"Sky what is it?" Rose asked as she walked over to me.

"We were suppose to get paid a quarter million dollars each for our performance in Volterra. These checks are for 5 million each." I whispered to her, she looked down at the checks, she looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Well that is the Voultori for you, besides this is more of a payment of what your family did for them." she commented then walked back to the truck to inform the girls. Once finished I went back to the truck still shocked. We left the bank and went to the store. We all got two carts each. We picked up jeans in all our sizes on everything, shirts, socks, new panties, bras, boxers, 14 cookware sets two for each house, 14 silverware sets, 14 knife sets, 14 dishes sets 20 of everything in each set, 14 muffin pan sets 4 in each, 14 bread pan sets 2 in each set, 28 pie pan sets 4 sets for each house 2 in each set, 28 cookie sheet sets 3 in each set, 28 baking pan sets 4 in each set, 28 measuring cup sets, 28 pitchers, 7 coffee pots, 14 drinking glass sets 16 glasses in each set, 14 coffee mug sets 8 in each set, 14 plastic plate sets 10 in each set, 14 plastic cup sets 10 in each set, groceries, 140 mason jar sets for canning 50 in each set 20 sets for each house, tons of seasonings, laundry detergent, dish soap, dryer sheets, tons of cleaning supplies, brooms, mops, vacuums, buckets, baskets for the gardens,laundry baskets, 4 extra sheets for each of the beds in each house, 4 comforters for each bed in each house, 100 towels for each house, 100 rags for each house, 100 dish towels for each house, 50 sponges for dishes for each house, hygiene supplies for all living the houses, hair ties, feminine hygiene supplies, and brushes. We went to the pharmacy area and grabbed all kinds of medicines for adults and some for children. I helped Char stock up on all the medicine she would need along with bandages, peroxide, alcohol, and ace bandages for her baby. We looked around at the deep freezers and bought 7 of them to put in the houses, and had them delivered. We jumped back into my truck and started headed home when Char broke the silence.

"So Sky tell us what we have to look forward to with pregnancies and our children." she said and the other girls nodded, after I explained how to use the feminine hygiene products to them since they hadn't been human when most of the products were invented.

"Alright since we are immortal our pregnancies will last only 4 months, births are that of normal humans but we heal almost instantly and are back to our normal weight before we got pregnant that's why I take care of the medical problems. After they are born they will be like normal human children, they will get sick, hurt, and learn at the same rate. When they turn 21 they stop aging all together and become immortal, that's why everyone now looks 21 instead of teenagers. I will be going to the pharmacy in a week to stock up on more things I will need for any children coming into our families, and I would suggest you all do the same once you find out your pregnant, but go to wal-mart it will be cheaper there and you can get more for your money. Get 25 of everything just in case, the weather changes so quickly here and small children will get sick quicker than older ones. Make sure you have plenty of chicken noodle soup which I will give all of you recipe's for, crackers, ginger ale, and warm blankets which I know each house has a trunk with at least 15 quilts I made so you should be good with that. Also make sure you get lots of bandages, alcohol, peroxide, Q-tips, and ace wraps, children get hurt all the time and most of the time it is minor." I said grinning at the women when they realized they will have plenty of time with their children then they frowned when they realized just how often they might be sick and how much work it would take to make them well again. "Make sure you inform the men so I don't have to repeat myself." I added as we pulled into the property, I noticed the men had not returned yet. I watched as the women grabbed their bags and went to their own homes, I walked into my kitchen and put everything away. When I was done I pulled out my recipe book and four empty books and started copying recipes for the other women. I looked up when I finished and smiled at the girls. I handed the recipe books to Rose, Char, Esme, and Alice.

"Those are all my recipes if you follow the instructions to the letter you will have no problem and there is nothing wrong with experimenting with the food when you do and it comes out right write it down in the books there are still plenty of empty pages. Alright let's get the house work lesson over with. Your best bet would be clean the kitchen as you cook, once the meal is done clean up right away it keeps the bugs away. Dust, vacuum, sweep, mop, and clean all bathrooms twice a week, unless the men forget to take off their muddy boots. Make the beds every day, change the sheets twice a week, laundry I do that every three days. If you have leather couches wipe them off with a damp rag once a week, if you have upholstered couches take the coverings to the couches off and throw them in the washer once a week. Follow me and I will show you how to properly clean a bathroom, that is the one thing I can't stand and that is a dirty bathroom. Alright scrub the inside of the toilet, under the lid, on the lid, then on the lip, once that is done clean around it. The tub is easy, clean the inside then take a rag with cleaner on it around the tub or if your tub is like the one in my bathroom wipe off the flat area around it, take a dry towel and wipe the cleaner off, make sure you rinse the tub completely, don't want to bathe in cleaner that is dangerous for our woman parts. The shower you have to scrub the walls on all sides, rinse completely. Sink is easy, clean the inside then the counter top, make sure you clean the mirror. That is about it. Let me show you how to use the stove and oven." I said the women looked kind of scared, I showed them how to turn it on and how to set the temperature for the oven.

"With everything else you do around the farm how do you find time to keep your house so nice?" Rose asked as we went down to the basement to check on Char's baby.

"Well I usually do my cleaning after lunch, and on Sunday's plus with the speed we have it gets done quickly." I said as I laid Char down on the hospital bed. I grabbed the hand held heart monitor and gelled the wand and started moving it around. The women started talking excitedly when they heard the baby's heart beat, I heard something strange.

"Shhh" I hissed when they shut up I could hear two heartbeats, I started laughing.

"Listen closely Char, there are two heartbeats." I said grinning at the shocked look on her face. "Let's see if we can see what you're having." I said pulling the ultrasound machine over to the side of the bed and gelled the wand moving it around until I found the twins. I looked them over making sure they were healthy, and they were, then I started searching for the sexes. I noticed the babies were bigger than I thought. I looked up as the men came down into the basement and Peter held Char's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"How is the baby?" he asked, I chuckled. Jasper came up behind me looking at the screen, I could tell he knew there was more than one because his eyes got real big.

"Babies. And they are perfectly healthy." I said then started laughing with the family as he fainted again.

"I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out he is having twin girls." I said smiling at Char who started crying, I printed up some pictures for her to hang up in her house. She smiled and stared at her daughters.

"Are you sure they are alright?" she asked as I continued to check everything.

"Oh yeah, they are perfect. You should be able to feel them moving around soon. Now you can start shopping for their nursery." I said grinning as Peter started to come to.

"Are my babies alright?" he asked, I looked at Char who nodded at me.

"Our daughters are perfectly healthy and fine." Char said and we started laughing as he fainted again, I shook my head.

"I wonder how bad he'll be during the birthing." I mumered to myself making everyone laugh harder.

"I have a question. I have felt the girls move before but then they stopped about two months ago. Is that normal?" Char asked, I stared at her for a moment, then grabbed the wand again and started checking again and noticed they were the right size for birth.

"Huh, OK according to these measurements you should be giving birth soon. Yes it is normal. When the child or children get bigger they run out of room in the womb so they don't move around as much but these little girls are perfectly healthy. You might want to start getting the nursery ready as soon as possible." I said chuckling. I went up to the kitchen and started making dinner while the others tried to wake up Peter, and my sisters cleaned up my equipment and Char cleaned up. I grabbed the phone as it started ringing just as I put a cheesy chicken with cubed potatoes in the oven.

"Hello" I said smiling as Jasper came into the kitchen and peeked into the oven causing me to pop him with a towel. "Stay out of there" I whispered giggling when he growled playfully at me.

"Skylar" a familiar voice sang, I gasped.

"What do you want?" I demanded, I could hear my family running towards me and Jasper held me as I shook.

"I'm coming for you little girl." he said then hung up.

"DAMON!" I yelled falling to my knees and started to cry as Jasper rocked me back and forth and looked confused. Damon rushed forward and stared into my eyes and saw the same thing he saw fifty years ago, pure fear.

"Sky what is it?" Damon asked as Jasper sat me on the couch, and continued to hold me.

"He's coming" was all I could say.

"Damn it" Damon and Stefan said then looked at our sisters who cringed into their mates side.

"Alright since this man obviously isn't welcomed near the girls maybe you guys can fill us in." Edward said as he held Violet close to him. Damon looked down at me and I nodded.

"Very well, the man we are referring to is our father. He is an abusive son of bitch. He targets the girls, but he has only laid his hands on Sky because she always took the beatings for our sisters since she was older she could take more of the beatings then they could and she is extremely protective of them. Her back was covered in scars but when we became immortal they disappeared giving her back her flawless skin. When Stefan and I found out we started fighting back, we never knew until we found Sky tied by her wrists hanging from the ceiling in the basement and her back was torn all to hell from a belt and whip, she was only ten years old. She had no shirt on and the marks were across her chest and stomach along with her back and thighs. She said she took the beating for Violet who was only five at the time she forgot to pick up a shirt off her bedroom floor. Soon after that we were abandoned at a warehouse and we have been on our own ever since." Damon said as he looked over our mates who all looked angry.

"Sky no one will ever hurt you, I swear on my life, I will never let anyone hurt you." Jasper said in my ear.

"I know Jas" I said as I snuggled into his side.

"Let's go girls and start dinner for our men" Rose said leaving Jasper and I alone to get to know each other. I looked up into Jasper's eyes and smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Did you put your clothes away?" I asked as we relaxed against each other on the couch.

"No I didn't know where to put them." he said grinning at me, I nodded and stood up holding my hand out for him to take, he grabbed my hand and followed me up to our bedroom. I walked to the dresser and pointed to each drawer.

"Put your boxers in the top drawer with your socks, shorts in the second drawer if you have any, tank tops in the third, pajamas in the bottom drawer, shirts and jeans on this side of the closet, and ties and dress socks in the top drawer of the built in dresser that is in the closet." I said smiling as he followed me around the bedroom. "You can put your shoes on the floor in the closet and your hats on that shelf above your clothes." I added then headed to the kitchen to finish dinner. A short time later Jasper came down stairs looking very happy. We sat down and started eating.

"Wow, I never knew how much I missed eating, this is delicious." Jasper said as he ate everything on his plate, I put our dishes in the sink then dished out some homemade apple pie and coffee. We did the dishes together once we finished eating, then sat back down at the kitchen table to talk.

"Alright tell me what really happened when you lived with your father." Jasper finally asked as we sat at the table on the back porch smoking cigarettes.

"Unlike my other siblings my mother didn't die giving birth to me, she left after Violet was born, she was tired of all the infidelities then having to raise those other women's children. Since I refused to leave my siblings, she left me there. When I was 6 the beatings started, I was always taking the beatings for my siblings. It's just how I am, I rather I got hurt than them. Damon and Stefan don't know this but when I was 10 I was not beaten for Violet leaving a shirt on the floor sure it started that way, but I refused to open my legs for the sick bastard and fought back. That's the real reason I was hanging from the ceiling in the basement, he never touched me otherwise. We were abandoned in the warehouse when Jack realized my brothers were going to protect us girls and that pissed him off. I started singing in subways when I was 11 just so we could eat, then we met Piper Hailowell, she set us up until we turned 21. We learned that her entire family were witches and were good women. Damon has a book of our family history and showed it to them, they taught us to use our powers wisely and helped with our music career as well as getting us through school then through college. Their sons and daughters pop in ever now and again to check up on us, of course we gifted them and they consider us family as we do them. They just moved to Biloxi Mississippi. Anyway, my father somehow found out about our fortune and is now after it, and for some reason he hates me more than the others, then again I did provoke his anger onto me so the others would not suffer his wrath." I said as I looked down at the table, and tears started falling. Jasper moved out of his chair and knelt in front of me and raised my chin with his hand, so I could look into his eyes.

"You are such a strong woman there is nothing to be ashamed of, I would of done the same thing in your possession. I love you Sky, I know it's soon but I do. I will never let anything to hurt you ever, I hope you know that." he said still looking in my eyes.

"I love you too Jasper so much, and I know you will protect me just as I would for you." I said kissing him softly and he deepened it. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom and laid me gently on the bed. I smiled as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and threw it across the room, my shirt followed closely behind it. I smiled and unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor, I heard Jasper groan and growl. He leaned his head down and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it making me arch into him and gasp. I ran my hands down his chest and then ran my nails up his back making him growl at me. I smiled sweetly. I watched as he started licking, kissing, and sucking down my stomach to the edge of my pants, I smiled when he looked at me. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them, he pulled them down slowly off legs. I was now so thankful I shaved the night before. Jasper started rubbing and kissing up each leg, when he got to my soaked panties I was frantic for some friction. He kissed my mound through my panties then pulled them slowly off. I moaned loudly when he dived between my thighs licking and sucking on my clit, I groaned as he moved his fingers to my slit and started rubbing and sucking harder.


	8. Chapter 8

I screamed in pleasure as he pushed his fingers inside of me, he pumped harder until I released with his name on my lips. I watched panting as he stood and started taking off his pants, I sat up and pulled his pants off. I grabbed his large cock and pumped it a few times then leaned in and licked the head, moaning at his taste. I put him fully into my mouth 'oh fuck' Jasper groaned, I moaned as I sucked on him. He gently pushed me away and grinned at me 'I want to be inside you before I cum' he whispered as he positioned himself at my entrance. 'Are you sure Sky?' he asked I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. He pushed the head in then started to push slowly in, I wrapped my legs around him then pulled him all the way in breaking my barrier. I hissed then looked into his eyes 'it hurts less when you break it quickly' I whispered to him, he nodded. I rolled my hips then nodded, he started pumping slowly and kissed me passionately and holding me tight. 'Harder...Faster...I'm so close Major' I cried out to him, I heard him growl at the name. He pumped harder and faster, soon he was pounding into me. "JASPER" I screamed as my orgasm hit hard, he pumped a few more times then released his hot seed into me "SKY" then collapsed on top of me. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his chest as our breathing calmed down. We both fell asleep and I woke the next morning. I smiled at Jasper who was sleeping for the first time in over 150 years, I gently got out of bed and took a hot shower, then dressed in jeans, a gray tank top and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I went downstairs and started on breakfast, I smiled as warm arms wrapped around me, I looked up at Jasper and kissed him, he walked over and sat down at the kitchen table as I handed him his plate and a cup of coffee. I grabbed my own plate and coffee then sat down with him.

"What are you doing this morning darlin?" he asked as we cleaned the kitchen together.

"I need to finish training that damn horse, then I need to work in the garden. Not sure I will have enough time to get everything out of the garden with everything that needs to be done in the house." I commented then smiled at him as he thought about what I said.

"Well how about I train the horse for you so you can finish everything that you want to get done, then I will set up my business when I'm done." he suggested, I grinned and nodded to him.

"That would be a big help." I said putting my boots on then strapping a piston to my side, so did he. We walked hand in hand out the front door after locking it, I grabbed my three large baskets, and we headed towards our working areas. Jasper kissed me gently yet passionately, then headed off to the corral, I couldn't help but watch his butt, god what an ass. I giggled when he turned to me with his sexy smirk, he winked then continued on his way. I shook my head, I put the baskets down and started going through the vegetables, I picked the ones that were done. Once two baskets were filled, the garden was taken care of, I grabbed the last basket then headed to the fruit trees and bushes. I finished with that then went back into the house and started canning everything. Once they were done and put away, I started cleaning the house. At lunch time, I made some roast beef sandwich's and chips, I poured some sweet tea in a couple of glasses then went to my back door.

"Jasper lunch is ready" I called knowing he could hear me, I listened and heard him heading back home.

"Hey sweetheart, did you get everything finished yet?" Jasper asked as he sat down and started eating lunch with me.

"Not yet but almost." I said grinning at how dirty he was. "How is training the horse going?" I asked giggling at him, he looked up and I could see a dirt smudge on his forehead.

"It's going I guess. It's been a while since I have done this so it's like I'm training myself too." he said chuckling at me.

"Well good luck with that. Have you decided what business you wanted to start?" I asked as I cleaned up after lunch.

"Yes I am going to be an investor, but I also want to work on the security around here." he said grinning at me as we went to the back porch for a cigarette. I smiled and nodded to him.

"I think this is the last horse we train for a while with winter coming soon. So I need to get a few more quilts made plus I need to finish the quilts I made for Char's twin girls. What is Peter going to do? He keeps fainting over every little thing." I said laughing at the last part. Jasper and I were now cuddled up on the bench of our back porch.

"I have no idea babe, but you have to admit he is in a run for his money. The babies furniture was delivered last night and put together this morning so the nursery is ready, I just hope Peter is. Char and Violet went shopping this morning getting diapers, wipes, butt cream for rashes, powder, clothes, shampoo, bath wash, a tub, rags, towels, bottles, pacifiers, baby books, books for children, Disney CDs and DVDs, brushes, tooth brushes, toothpaste, and tons of other things for babies." he said laughing with me, I looked over and saw Char hunched over holding her stomach. I jumped off the porch and sped over to her.

"Char what is it?" I asked as Peter and Jasper reached us.

"I don't know I got really dizzy then the cramps started." she said, I nodded.

"Peter pick her up and take her to my basement, I will look her over." I said as we all followed him into my house and into the basement. He set her down on the bed and watched me as I gelled the wand and started looking over the twins. I noticed they were positioned correctly for birth and she was contracting.

"This isn't right, she should have at least a few more weeks." I whispered to myself as I looked closer and took measurements again. The girls were the right size for a healthy multiple birth. "Boys I need you to step out of the room for a moment. Jasper get my sisters quickly." I said in a hurry, I looked at Peter.

"Don't worry Peter I'm just getting her changed and checking to see how far along she is. You might be able to meet your daughters tonight." I said to him, he nodded then hurried out the door. I grabbed a hospital gown and told her to change into only that, as I readied the incubators and blankets. I heard Char groan and I turned and looked at her, she was dressed in the gown but was holding her stomach.

"Come on Char let's get you checked." I said then moved her to the bed. I put a glove on and inserted two of my fingers into her vagina to check her cervix.

"Well looks like you will deliver today, you are about 8 centimeters which means you will be able to start pushing soon, but everything looks fine." I said smiling at her, she nodded. "Peter you can come in now" I called knowing he was by the door. The girls followed her in.

"What do you need us to do Sky?" Violet asked as the men filed in, I shook my head at them laughing.

"Get everything ready for twins, you girls know what to do." I said, I watched curiously as Kailyn explained everything to Alice and Rosealie.

"They want to help you with anything you need so they asked Kailyn and Violet to teach them." Edward said answering my question, I nodded to him, then looked at Char who groaned and glared at Peter who looked scared, I laughed.

"Remember Peter what she says in the next few hours, she won't mean it tomorrow." I said laughing at the scared look on his face. Two hours later...

"Did you guys pick out the names yet?" Jasper asked as he leaned against the wall showing his friend support. He looked like he took a shower and changed his clothes.

"Michell Skylar and Emma Marianne Whitlock" Peter said, I looked at them shocked that they would name one of their little girls after me.

"I am honored that you would do that" I whispered as silent tears fell down my cheek.

"Sky, you gave us the possibility for this to happen, this is the least we could do." Peter said and Char nodded.

"Thank you, Char and Peter for including my sister Emma as well." Jasper said laying his hands on my shoulders, I smiled up at him, I just realized that I knew his sister and brother, their family were also immortals so when they turned 21 they stopped aging. _How am I going to tell him. _I looked at the door as Carlisle and Esme walked through.

"Damon told us what was going on do you need any help?" Carlisle asked, I smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you know anything about newborn babies?" I asked, he nodded.

"Good cause that's where I need your help. I don't think Peter would like you to do my job." I said laughing.

"You would be right." Carlisle said chuckling, I watched as he washed his hands and grabbed a clipboard with all the the information that Violet would need for identification for the girls.

"Time to check you again Char. Men turn around." I said Char nodded and laughed at Peter who was staring at the wall. "Alright Kailyn get behind Char, sit her between your legs with her leaning against you, and hold her hands. Emmett stand behind Kailyn to make sure she doesn't fall off the bed. Violet, Alice, Rosealie, and Esme get ready, I need ya'll to clean up the babies and dress them. Jasper I will need you next to me just in case. Char on the count of three push." I said and everyone nodded.

"One... Two... Three..." I said, she screamed and pushed hard, I saw the top of a babies head.

"Jasper grab that tray and bring it closer. Thank you. Alright Char push." I said, the baby slid right out.

"Peter do you want to cut the cord?" I asked as I wiped the baby off, she would get cleaned off better once Rosealie gets hold of her. I handed Peter the scissors and showed him where to cut. I cleaned out the babies mouth, throat, and nose. I smiled as the baby start crying. I handed the baby to Carlisle so he can look her over.

"You are doing great Char. One more then your done." I said smiling at her.

"The baby is perfectly healthy Char and Peter." Carlisle said as the girls gave her a bath and dressed her in the clothes Damon brought them earlier. I saw Peter sigh in relief and kiss Char on the head. I saw Char tense up and Kailyn counted for her as she pushed. The second baby came out but the cord was wrapped around her neck, I quickly unwrapped her, clean out her throat, mouth, and nose, Peter cut the cord as she started crying. I saw tears roll down his face and Char's.

"Go check on our girls." Char whispered as I cleaned her up and as her body expelled the after birth. After she was cleaned up we helped her sit up and get comfortable. Carlisle and Peter brought her, the babies.

"What are their names?" Alice asked as she looked at the babies then glance at Stefan who smirked.

"Peter is holding Emma Marianne" Char said smiling at Peter. The baby had brown hair like her mother and green eyes like her daddy.

"Char is holding Michell Skylar" Peter said grinning at me. The baby had curly blond hair like her daddy and blue eyes like her momma. I smiled at the family and grinned when Peter handed the baby to Jasper who held the infant with the utmost care. I watched smiling as Jasper walked over and handed me Emma, I smiled up at him when I had her situated in my arms.

"One day my love." I whispered to him, he grinned really big and kissed me softly on the lips.

"They are beautiful Char." I whispered, I looked over at her and noticed she was tired.

"Alright everyone let's leave the new family, Char needs to rest and Peter needs to be ready to take care of the girls while she rests. I am very proud of you Peter, you held on til the end." I said grinning when everyone laughed, Peter just chuckled as I handed him Emma back.

"Thank you Sky for everything." he whispered pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Anytime. I will bring you some birth control before you leave so you can have as much sex as you want without having to get pregnant until you are ready." I said to Char who nodded and looked thankful. I walked back into my bedroom and started a shower, I smiled as warm arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I turned and kissed Jasper as he stripped me of my clothing then his. I turned and walked into the shower with Jasper right behind me. I washed myself completely, then dropped to my knees putting Jasper in my mouth, I smiled when he groaned. "Fuck" Jasper yelled as I felt his hot seed shoot into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. Jasper smirked wickedly then kissed me hard pushing me against the tile wall of the shower and lifted me up. I groaned as he entered me smoothly, Jasper kept his arms locked around my thighs and his hands stayed on my ass giving it a squeeze every now and then as he pumped into me harder and faster. "Major harder" I begged and he gave me exactly what I wanted. We finally came together, calling each others name. He let me down slowly then helped me steady myself, I grabbed a large fluffy towel for him then one for myself. We both dried off, dressed, then went downstairs.

"How is the horse?" I asked looking over at him as I was looking through the formulas for the babies trying to find the right one.

"Done. I called Mr. Montgomery and he will pick up the horse in ten minutes. Did you finish your stuff?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes I just have to help Char and Peter get their girls home and situated then I'll be making some dinner. Steak and potatoes with a side salad." I said grinning when he moaned.

"God baby you are going to spoil me." he said as he reached over my head to grab the organic formula for Char's girls.

"It's my job baby" I said smiling as I kissed his jaw then headed down to the basement to show Peter and Char which formula would be better to use.

"Hey guys I found the formula that would be best for the girls it's organic and it has instructions on the back how to make it. I know Char that you bought tons of bottles so your all set you just need to have someone load you up with formula so you don't run out. Let me help you guys home." I said as I helped Peter pack up the girls and Char got dressed. I walked with them to their house, I carried Michell, Char carried Emma, and Peter helped Char to the house. Once the girls were in their new cribs and asleep, I smiled at Char and Peter.

"Let me know if you need anything." I said then left their house after giving Char the birth control and instructions on how to use them. I arrived in my kitchen and started the potatoes.

"Hey Jasper why don't you start the grill for the steaks." I called through the house and I heard him running to the back porch while I laughed and shook my head. I went to the front door when I heard someone knocking. I opened the door and glared at my father who stood there smirking.

"Hello Skylar. Miss me?" he said pushing his way into my home. Jack has dirty blonde hair, silver eyes, he is lean and lanky no muscle at all at least 6'2''.

"Not really no" I said going back into the kitchen knowing none of our valuables were in the living room.

"What's with all the confederate shit in this house?" he demanded coming into the kitchen while I started the salad.

"Those are my boyfriends things." I said simply as I looked up at him.

"You need to get rid of that shit, you don't need a boyfriend." he said as I glared up at him.

"This is MY house and I will do what I please. Besides I love Jasper." I said as I plated the potatoes and set them on the table with a glass of tea and the silverware.

"What do you want anyway?" I demanded turning back to him and leaning against the counter.

"I want your money." he said stepping towards me as Jasper came in with the steaks, he stopped and stared at us then placed the steaks on the table before making his way to me wrapping me up in his loving arms.

"Well you aren't getting any from me. Go ask Damon or Stefan." I said shooing him out of my house. He turned an interesting shade of purple and raised his hand to hit me. Jasper grabbed his arm tightly and shoved him out of the house, the entire family was walking by when Jack fell to the floor.

"Stay away from Skylar and stay the fuck out of our house. You are not welcomed here." Jasper yelled as I stood on the porch with my arms crossed. Damon and Stefan stepped forward as well as all the men in my new family, I smiled at that.

"Jack stay away from here, if we see you again you will not live to see the next morning." Damon said glaring at the man. Jack looked around at all the men willing to fight to protect me and the other women. Jack ran off. Jasper came over to me and held me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you alright darlin?" he asked as he checked me for injuries.

"Yes Jas, I'm fine. He didn't touch me." I said loud enough for the others to hear. They all nodded and left to their own dinners.

"Come on let's go eat, I'm starving." I said giggling when his stomach growled.

"Alright" he said then walked into the house with me following him, he put a steak on each of our plates, then we sat down and started eating. I smiled as we did the dishes together and put the leftovers away. I looked up when there was a knock on the door, Jasper stood up and ushered the other families in.

"Babe the guys and I are going to the basement to play poker." Jasper said and since it was Friday I nodded and smiled at him when he kissed me then disappeared.

"How is everything going so far ladies?" I asked as I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of Patron. I grabbed a playpen and set it up in the corner for Char's girls.

"It's going good, I never knew being a house wife can make you feel so fulfilled." Alice said grinning. I giggled at her and Rose who nodded in agreement smiling.

"That's great. Let's make some snacks for the men so they will leave us alone for a while. No drinks they have plenty down there." I said the ladies all nodded then came into the kitchen to help me. We made a big bowl of chips, dip, pigs in a blanket, and other munchies. We went down to the basement where the guys were all laughing and having a good time, we set the food on a long table against the wall, we kissed our men then left them to their fun.

"How do you like being a mom?" I asked Char smiling at the smile on her face.

"I love it, they are a wonderful gift." she said looking back at the girls.

"They are really good babies. I can't wait to have some." Rose said with Alice nodding my sisters knew the rules in the family so Violet decided to explain.

"Rose, Alice, I hate to say this but you won't be having any children until you get married. It's a rule in our family, we will only have children after marriage because of the way we grew up. Have all the sex you want but the boys won't get you pregnant until after marriage." she said, Kailyn and I nodded.

"It's an unspoken rule but we respect Damon, Stefan, and Sky for rising up and taking care of the rest of us and they respect each other. We want to make sure the women or in our case men don't run off after the pregnancies are confirmed." Kailyn said smiling at us.

"We understand that and we aren't in any hurry but it is so exciting knowing we have that chance now." Rose said bouncing a little in her seat which made the rest of us laugh. I grabbed the Jack Daniels and poured everyone a drink.

"To our happy ever afters" I said holding up my shot glass the ladies did the same. We downed the shot and started laughing as Alice choked a little.

"Here I'll make you a rum and coke, it will be lighter on your throat." I said standing up and going into the kitchen knowing Rose and Alice were following me.

"I have a question. Why does Damon and Stefan both help us with the dishes after every meal? And does Jasper do it too?" Alice asked, I looked up from what I was doing and smiled at her.

"Damon and Stefan has always been that way, they don't like to see their women or sisters over working themselves. Yes Jasper does help me with dishes and any other cleaning he catches me doing." I said chuckling at the look on girls' faces.

"How do we get them to stop? I mean I love it when Damon helps me but come on all the time." Rose complain as she took another shot.

"Alright think of it this way when you guys do start having kids his help will be asked for all the time because if you don't let him help now he will become lazy and you guys will fight nonstop. When kids start to arrive you will have to deal with them, house work, cooking, baking, working your garden and taking care of him all alone. Let him help you now then when the time comes you will be so happy that you don't have to beg for help around the house or with the children and you will be able to have your quiet time and relaxing time." I said smiling at the realization come over her face.

"Wow, I didn't think of that." Alice said taking a sip of her drink while Rose nodded still looking thoughtful.

"Oh Char I have something for the babies." I said walking into my bedroom and opening the trunk at the foot of my bed and grabbed the two blankets I made for Michell and Emma. Emma's was purple with her name spelled out at the bottom. Michell's was pink with her name on the bottom, both were normal size so they can keep them as they grow older. I handed them to Char who looked at them and smiled up at me.

"Thank you they are beautiful." she said then draped them over the babies playpen.

"Your welcome. I'm making one for every child born into the family." I said smiling at the girls. We spent all night talking, drinking, and playing with the babies. Finally around midnight Alice was completely trashed.

"Stefan my dear, I want to have your babies NOW!" I turned and stared at Alice then burst out laughing. I decided to go get Stefan.

"Stefan my darlin brother." I said grinning when Stefan looked terrified.

"What did I do now?" he asked making the men started laughing.

"You might want to come see your mate." I said laughing as he jumped up from the table and followed me up the stairs with the other men following me. We hid behind the corner watching as she yelled at Stefan's picture about having his babies. I started choking as Jasper ran his hand down the back of my thigh and in between my legs. I looked at Stefan and his eyes were wide.

"How long has she been doing that?" Stefan asked as he watched Alice started dancing provocatively.

"She just started" I said chuckling at the look on his face.

"I should get her home. Now we know she can't handle her liquor." Stefan said walking around the corner Damon tried to follow but I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Watch" I whispered, and we all watched as our younger brother approach his drunk mate.

"STEFAN! Let's go home and make hundreds of babies." Alice yelled scaring Michell and Emma. I watched as Char and Rose walked over to the babies and held them.

"Alice, I know the girls informed you of our rules about that." Stefan said as he looked at Violet who nodded. Jasper looked confused but I mouthed 'later' and he nodded.

"But Steffie I want a baby." Alice whined and no one could hold in the laughter anymore.

"No Alice." Stefan said, we watched as Alice ran out of the house crying with Stefan right behind her.

"What rule was he talking about?" Jasper asked Damon turned and looked at him.

"We don't have children before marriage, sex is fine but we will not have children out of wedlock." Damon said smiling at Rose who smiled back at him in understanding.

"Because of the way ya'll were raised." Jasper said, I nodded and grinned as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"I understand sweetheart. I was raised to never have children out of wedlock. You are on birth control correct?" he asked watching me closely.

"Yes my love, I take it every morning before I take my morning shower." I said grinning. He nodded and smiled as everyone grabbed their mates and went home, we locked up and went to bed, leaving the cleaning for the morning. I woke up the next morning taking a shower then dressed in tight jeans, a black tank top and pulled my hair up. I went to my office and checked my emails after I cleaned up our messes from the night before, I noticed I had an order for 50 quilts, then I walked out to my mail box and stared at the packet sent by Emma and Mark, Jasper's brother and sister. _I guess I better tell him._ I walked back into the house setting the packet down on the counter as I started making breakfast. I smiled as Jasper came into the kitchen and started eating, after everything was done and cleaned up I looked at Jasper and smiled sadly not sure how he was going to take it.

"Jasper honey, can we talk before you go out to start working?" I asked as I sat back down at the table with the packet in front of me.

"Sure darlin, what's the matter?" he asked sitting next to me and looked at the packet.

"Yesterday when you told us your sisters name was Emma, I remembered an immortal whose name is Emma Lynn Whitlock and her brother Mark James Whitlock. I didn't know they were of any relation to you until yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't say anything until now but I was hoping to call Emma and Mark and have them come to the house. But I received this in the mail, they run the medical industry I answer to. They are having a ball and they want us there. I'm sorry sweetheart." I said crying silently, thinking he would hate me for keeping this from him. Mark has short shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, muscular, at least 6'6'' tall. Emma has waist length curly blonde hair, blue eyes, slender but toned at least 5'7'' tall.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, are you telling me my brother and sister are still alive? How is that possible none of ya'll were around back then to gift them?" he asked softly while staring at me.

"Your family are born immortals, if you had not been bit by Maria you still would've been immortal." I said smiling softly at him.

"I am not mad sweetheart, just surprise all this time I thought my family was dead. My mother, father?" he asked looking at me with tears in his eyes, I smiled at him.

"Last I heard Rebecca and Tom were in Europe touring but that was 6 months ago. Since there are not many born immortals we kept contact with each other." I said smiling at the excitement coming off of him. Tom has short blonde hair, green eyes, muscular, at least 6'6'' tall. Rebecca has waist length curly blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, slender but toned, at least 5'8'' tall. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed me in a tight bear hug, spinning me around. He pulled out his cell phone with a pleading look, I nodded and dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hello" Rebecca answered.

"Hey Rebecca it's Skylar. Are all of you together?" I asked after I put the phone on speakerphone.

"Oh hello dear, yes we are why?" she asked, I smiled and looked at Jasper who was tearing up.

"Can you put the phone on speaker with all of them there? I found something that ya'll lost." I said smiling as I heard Rebecca call her family to the phone.

"Alright dear we are all here." she said then I heard a lot of 'hey Sky'.

"Hey everyone, before I tell you what I found I should tell you that we will be at the ball in two months." I said and I heard Emma and Mark get excited.

"That's great darlin, now what did you find?" Tom asked I nodded to Jasper who had tears running down his face.

"Hey momma" he whispered I heard her intake of breath and a thud, a silent 'shit'.

"Jasper brother is that you?" Emma cried, I wrapped my arms around Jasper who was crying.

"Yes Emma it is me. I just found out today that you guys were still alive. My mate told me, she realized yesterday of our relation after a good friend of ours gave birth and named one of her daughters after you." he whispered as he wiped his tears away.

"Oh how sweet. So Sky is your mate huh? It is about time that girl had someone. We met the Salvatore's 25 years ago and have been friends ever since. I can't wait to tell the other immortal families. Wait a minute, Jasper were you living with a group of cold ones?" Emma asked as we heard Tom try to wake up Rebecca.

"Yes why?" he asked as he looked at me, I shrugged not knowing where she was going with this.

"We have met several born immortal families who all lost someone." Emma stated, I glanced at Jasper surprised.

"I didn't know of any other immortal families. Can you tell us their names and we will find out if their relatives are here?" I asked as I grabbed a note pad and pen.

"Sure there is; Michael, Sandra McCarthy, and their daughter Anna they lost their son Emmett. Edward Sr., Elizabeth Mason and their twin girls Kelly and Sasha they too lost their son Edward Jr. John, Margerate Brandon and the daughter Abigail who lost their daughter Alice, she disappeared from an asylum. And then there is Randall, Sarah Hale, and their kids Randall Jr. and Janet they lost their oldest Rosalie." Mark said like he was reading from a book, I looked at Jasper surprised.

"I guess you can call all those families and tell them we found their missing children. They are all here and are mates to my brothers and sisters." I said smiling at Jasper, I grabbed the house phone and called the real estate company and bought the property across the street which had 1,140 acres on it. I called Damon and told him to gather everyone and come to my house quickly. I smiled as I called a construction company and told them I needed 17 houses built within the next 4 months and a 12 foot high 4 feet wide stone wall around both property's with a cast iron gate with security password. I even decided to build a school and daycare center. I looked up as my family rushed in and I motioned for them to be quiet and sit around the living room. I looked up as Jasper came into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you baby so much for what you just did for me." he whispered and kissed me passionately.

"What's going on Sky?" Stefan asked holding Alice to him.

"We just discovered that Jasper's family is still alive and living just 15 minutes down the road. Tom and Rebecca are his parents guys. We also learned that your mates families are all born immortals and they are all living. Mark and Emma are going to be contacting the other families to let them know that their missing children are alive and have their mates." I said smiling at the thought of my soon to be in-laws.

"Wait my family is still alive, I thought my parents died of Spanish Influenza." Edward asked looking at Carlisle.

"I thought they did too, their bodies just disappeared from the hospital." Carlisle asked shaking his head.

"That's right they left to get their things packed so that they could move on to another city, they had stayed in Chicago too long but when they went back to the hospital for Edward he was already gone. And you have two younger twin sisters Kelly and Sasha from what Mark said" Jasper said smiling at the smile and excitement that crossed Edward's face.

"What about me?" Emmett asked hoping his family was alright.

"Your parents are in Tennessee again and your younger sister Anna she lives 18 miles away from us." I said smiling at Emmett who looked so excited.

"My family?" Alice asked we all knew she didn't remember much from before her change but her family can fix that.

"Your parents are living about an hour away with your younger sister Abigail" Jasper said smiling at the little pixie.

"Mine?" Rose whispered looking at the floor.

"Your parents live on the next block with your brother Randall Jr. and sister Janet." I said smiling at her as she started to cry.

"The only families we haven't found yet are Carlisle's, Esme's, Peter's, and Char's. But then again we don't know Peter and Char's real last names." I whispered as I looked at the people.

"That's alright I would lose my temper if I saw my parents again." Esme said smiling.

"I have enough family here." Peter said as Char nodded agreeing with him.

"Well I guess I better tell you my good news. I got a call before we came over here, we were hired to play a concert at City Hall in two weeks, they are going to pay us 1 million each." Damon said grinning, I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Babe what is it? You love performing." Jasper said rubbing my back.

"There is just so much to do now; taking care of the farm, getting the families back together, building 17 houses in case they want to move here a school and daycare center, I just got an order for 50 quilts, now practicing for the concert, and shopping for the ball in two months." I said then stood up to answer the phone.

"Hello" I asked as I looked around then grinned at Jasper who followed me, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Yeah hi, I'm looking for Skylar Salvatore." a woman asked I glanced at Jasper and shrugged.

"You got her, how can I help you?" I asked as I sat down with a note pad and paper.

"Thank god. I was contacted by Emma Whitlock and she informed me that you knew where my older brother Edward was. Can I get his number?" she asked I smiled and I motioned for Jasper to get Edward he nodded and left.

"I'll do one better for you, he is actually here at the moment. Which sister are you or are you both there?" I asked looking up at Edward who was bouncing in the chair next to me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh thank you. I am Kelly but Sasha is here with me, I will put the phone on speaker." she said excited. I handed the phone to Edward and walked out of the room to give him privacy to talk to his sisters for the first time ever.

"Violet you might want to go and sit with Edward, his sisters just called to talk to him." I said smiling as she left the room to comfort and support Edward. I looked up when there was a frantic knock on the door, I opened it and found a young girl standing there ringing her fingers.

"Can I help you?" I asked softly, she looked up and she smiled showing off her dimples. She has knee length black curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, slender but toned, at least 5'8''.

"Yes ma'am, are you Skylar?" she asked sweetly, she still looked really nervous.

"I am, who are you?" I asked smiling at her, letting her know I meant no harm.

"I'm Anna McCarthy, Emma called me and told me my missing older brother was here." she whispered softly, I smiled gently at her.

"Come in honey." I said opening the door wider for her, she followed me into the living room where everyone was still waiting for me.

"Emmett, Anna is here" I said grinning when Emmett jumped out of his seat and rushed to his baby sister.

"Oh god Anna, I have missed you." Emmett cried, hugging the poor girl tightly.

"Brother bear, don't leave me again." Anna cried holding onto him for dear life.

"I have a feeling we are going to have more visitors." I said smiling softly at Emmett and his sister as he pulled her to meet Kailyn.

"Babe I have an idea to solve the problem of too much going on. Start on your quilts after lunch, farm work before lunch, and after dinner practice for your concert. You and the girls can shop for dresses to the ball next weekend or order them online." Jasper said putting his arm around me.

"That is a great idea Jasper." Damon said as he glanced at Kailyn who nodded as did our other siblings.

"Sky? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked, I nodded and motioned for her to come to my study. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me.

"Sky, I'm not sure how I feel about seeing my family again. I mean they did leave me in an asylum because of my visions. How can I forgive them?" she asked as she cried, I wrapped my arm around her gently.

"I don't know Alice, why not ask why they put you there? Because if they really are Immortal born than they should have known you would have gotten some kind of power. Talk to Stefan about your fears, he may want to be there with you for moral support when you finally face them." I said smiling gently at her.

"You are right, I will talk to him tonight after we get home." she said smiling.

"Oh and where are you guys going tonight?" I asked as we headed back to the living room.

"Everyone is going to a bar, so we can all let loose, before next week." she said smiling when I nodded. We arrived in the living room where everyone was now sitting around and Anna was gone.

"Where did Anna go?" I asked as I sat on Jasper's lap.

"She went home to call our parents." Emmett said smiling.

"We are all going out to eat then out to a bar tonight to relax." Damon said smiling as everyone filed out the door to get ready. I went up to my bedroom with Jasper and laughed when he tripped over his feet as I took my tank top off. We both showered and dressed quickly; we both put on tight Levi jeans, cowboy boots, and leather jackets. I put on a purple one shoulder tank top, and left my hair down. Jasper put on a black and gray plaid shirt and black cowboy hat. We walked out hand in hand and rode to the restaurant where we were going to meet everyone. I smiled as the family walked in then chuckled at Alice's fashion, she wore a blue short tight dress and heels. She stared at us like we were crazy.

"I assume no one told you we are going to a country bar, did they?" I asked smiling as we looked over the menu.

"No they didn't." Alice responded with a glare towards Stefan who chuckled.

"It's alright soon you will be able to wear nice dresses. I am invited to parties and balls all the time." I said grinning at her, as she bounced in her seat. We all ordered our dinner and talked.

"So how was it talking to your sisters Edward?" I asked smiling at him, since he was sitting next to me.

"It was great, I can't wait to meet them." he said smiling at me as I nodded.

"Emmett, how was it seeing Anna again?" I asked as our drinks were placed in front of us.

"Oh it was great, she said our family missed me terribly and she always wanted to see me again." he said smiling hugely showing off his dimples. We all continued talking and laughing throughout dinner. I looked over and saw Violet was being unusually quiet.

"Violet come with me to the rest room." I said kissing Jasper on the cheek as I stood up, and left with Violet.

"Alright Violet, what's the matter?" I asked as we walked into the bathroom.

"Bella and her guys will be at the bar tonight. She is going to try and tell Edward that she is pregnant with his child, but we all know that she can't have children since Stefan never gifted her with immortality. I am not sure how to tell him." she whispered looking around the bathroom for anyone that was hiding.

"Tell him the truth Vi, he will be angry if you don't. Edward said the one thing he asks for is honesty, you can't hide this from him." I said, she nodded then we left the bathroom, as we sat down she started talking to him.

"Edward, I had a vision. Bella and those guys are going to be at the club tonight. She is going to try and tell you that you had gotten her pregnant, but she can't have children." Violet said we all waited to see what he would say.

"Why can't she have kids?" he finally asked, he looked upset.

"Because she is still a vampire, I never gifted her and neither did Sky." Stefan said as he ate some of his chicken.

"And I won't." I said as I finished my dinner and placed my plate with Jasper's since he finished his already.

"Why not?" Alice asked curiously, I looked at everyone at the table.

"Because she is going to use any child she has to get what she wants, and right now what she wants is a life where everything is given to her and she never has to work for it." I said glaring at the table.

"She is going to try and get with any of the other guys when talking to Edward doesn't work. She really wants a cushioned life." Violet said, that just made me angry that she would try and destroy my sisters happiness for her own selfish reasons.

"She's gonna have to go through me first." I seethed looking at my sisters who all nodded knowing I would protect their happiness with everything I had. Once everyone finished eating we are headed to the bar where we all got a beer and relaxed.

"Dance with me darlin" Jasper said holding out his hand, I eagerly took it and followed him out to the dance floor where we two stepped and held each other close. We were laughing and having a great time when I heard Edward yell, I turn in time to see Bella strike Violet. In the next second I had Bella pinned against the wall by her throat.

"You little whore had the nerve to lay your fucking hands on my sister." I yelled in her face my family standing around us keeping her bodyguards away from me.

"She said Edward was hers, and I was not pregnant." she yelled back at me and I started laughing.

"Edward is her soul-mate and you can't get pregnant you dumb bitch, your a vampire. Stefan and I never gifted you and no other immortal can." I said glaring at her and she spat at me. "Look you stupid bitch, I am older, faster, and stronger than you so don't push me." I sneered.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fine if I can't have Edward back than I will take any of the other Cullen or Salvatore men, and you will gift me." she demanded and I started laughing.

"Oh honey, Mates of the men come forward." I said as my sisters stepped forth. "You will not only have to go through them but me as well. You will never get your hands on our men. Besides Stefan and I will never gift you, you are too selfish, annoying, and self-centered to have children." I said finally releasing her and letting her fall to the ground. I glared down at her then looked to Jasper who was smirking at me, I smiled at him then walked over to him kissing him passionately. We all walked away and finished having our good time before we all went home. After hours of making love to Jasper we finally fell asleep. I woke up to someone banging on the front door, I got up and threw on a pair of daisy duke shorts, a white tank top, and tennis shoes. I walked to the door and yanked it open, I stared at the most snotty looking people I have ever seen.

"Can I help you?" I asked staring at the couple. The man has short bronze hair, hazel eyes, lanky at least 6'3'' tall. The woman has waist length bronze hair, hazel eyes, slender, 5'6'' tall.

"You must be Skylar, where is my son? Are his mate? Does he really like white trash?" I stared at the woman, and I automaticly hated her.

"No I am not your son's mate, I know my mate's parents and you are definitely not them. I'm guessing your son is Edward by your profile. He lives with and is mated to my youngest sister Violet. The way we live is not white trash, it is a simple way of life and we all work." I said glaring at the woman as Jasper came down the stairs.

"Hey babe, what's for breakfast?" he asked then stopped and stared at the couple in front of me.

"I haven't started breakfast yet love, I will start it as soon as I get these people to their son and off our porch." I said smiling back at him, he nodded then headed back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. "Follow me!" I added motioning the couple. I walked over to where Violet and Edward's house, I saw Damon walking out of his house.

"Hey Damon, do you know where Edward and Violet are?" I called, he turned and ran towards me.

"Yeah Edward said Bessie was close to having her calf today so they might be in the barn preparing." he said then jogged off towards Rose who was in their garden. I glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Mason and they had the look of disgust on their faces. I continued to the barn and I heard Violet yell.

"EDWARD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I ran into the barn and found Edward on the ground with his chest crushed in. I ran to his side and knelt down and raised my hands above his chest, my hands started to glow and we all watched fascinated as Edward's chest began healing and shaping back to it's original form. He sat up quickly and grabbed Violet checking her for injuries, I sat down hard on the ground grabbing my head fighting dizziness.

"Son let's go. We are here to take you home and you can forget these savages." Mr. Mason said, Edward turned and saw me holding my head while growling at his father. Edward rushed to my side and helped me stand up, my legs grew weak so he picked me up and carried me towards my house while ignoring his parents. Jasper ran out of the house as the rest of our family rushed to my house to check on me.

"Sky what happened?" Jasper asked worried as Edward laid me down on the couch.

"Bessie kicked Edward in the chest crushing it in, I yelled and Sky ran in. She healed him with her hands, Damon I have never seen or heard about an immortal with more than three gifts. Anyway after he came to, he checked me over because he pushed me out of the way when Bessie kicked, she sat down hard and held her head. I think since it was a first time using that power it drained her energy." Violet said, we all looked at her and smiled.

"Are you alright love?" Jasper asked stroking my hair as he knelt next to the couch.

"Yes dear I'm alright. Maybe after we eat I will feel better." I said grinning as Kailyn and Rose rushed to the kitchen and started cooking.

"She's fine now, can we go Edward?" Mrs. Mason asked impatiently, Edward turned and glared at her.

"I'm not leaving my mate or family. I enjoy living here and what I do. I love Violet and this family. So NO I'm not leaving." Edward said staring at his parents who were now glaring at him.

"Young man you will get into the limo and come home." Mr. Mason demanded and actually stomped his foot.

"NO, I am over a hundred years old and I will choose what I do and I will remain here." Edward said as the girls came out of the kitchen with Jasper's and my breakfast. We started eating and watched as the drama unfolded in our front room.

"Fine just don't come to us when you realize you are living a crappy life, working and such was not how we raised you." Mrs. Mason said with a glare.

"That's the problem you never taught me how to fend for myself and work hard for the life I want to live. This family showed me that hard work makes life more interesting and makes it worth living." Edward said as he put his arm around Violet who smiled up at him. "You have no idea the pain I have experienced the last three years, this family took that pain away and showed me the truth in how I was living." he added smiling at me and I nodded to him. "I will always be grateful to this family and I love them dearly. My sisters are even wanting to move here after the house's across the street are finished. I have talked to them they are really excited about learning a new way of life and actually live a life of their own making." he said smiling at Damon and Stefan as they nodded to him.

"Very well Edward live your life the way you want." Mrs. Mason said then turned on her heel and left with Mr. Mason on her tail. I got up and cleaned the kitchen then leaned against the counter and smiled at Jasper who came through the door and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Are you alright now darlin?" he asked holding me tighter.

"Yea babe, I'm alright. I just wish Edward didn't have to deal with a close minded parents, but at least his sisters are willing to learn the life style and get to know the real him." I said smiling then walked to the front door since someone was banging on it. I opened the door and saw a couple standing there and a younger woman with them. The parents were crying. The older woman has shoulder length black hair, emerald green eyes, slender, at least 5'5'' tall. The older man has short black hair, emerald green eyes, muscular, at least 5'10''. The young girl has mid-back black hair, emerald green eyes, slender, at least 5'5'' tall.

"Are you Skylar?" the man asked, Jasper came and wrapped his arm around my waist, I knew he was looking after me and protecting me.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked smiling at them.

"Yes we are looking for our daughter Mary Alice. We have a lot to talk to her about and make up for." the man I now knew as Mr. Brandon.

"Alright she is in the living room helping her brother." I said motioning for them to follow me.

"Pixie your family is here" I said smiling when she glared at me for calling her pixie then looked up into Stefan's eyes scared that he would leave her.

"I'm right here darlin" Stefan said smiling softly at her.

"Everyone let's leave them to talk privately." I said ushering everyone out of my living room.

"Skylar can you and Jasper stay please? I would feel more comfortable." Alice asked and she looked really frightened. I glanced at Jasper and he nodded.

"Alright Alice." I said smiling as Jasper sat in his recliner than I sat on the arm of his chair.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mary Alice, we are so sorry we left you in that asylum we didn't know we were immortal born, and your mother and I don't have gifts. Abigail started showing signs of having a gift, then we met Tom and Rebecca and they explained everything before we could make the same mistake with Abigail that we did with you. We didn't know baby girl, I swear and we are so sorry." Mr. Brandon said as tears started falling from his eyes. Alice looked over at Jasper and I, we both nodded letting her know he was telling the truth.

"Daddy, momma, Abby I am so glad to see you again. I only go by Alice now, and I can't wait to have a relationship with you again. This is my soul mate Stefan Salvatore, his sister Skylar she is the head female of the family here, and her soul mate Jasper Whitlock." Alice said smiling at us as we shook her families hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, and thank you for taking good care of our girl." Mrs. Brandon said grinning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brandon we are building a few houses, a school and a daycare center since the family is getting larger, and you guys are more then welcome to move into one of them and pick up a job if you please so you can be closer to Alice and any children she may have." I said smiling at the astonished look on all their faces except Jasper and Stefan who already knew what I was going to do for all the families.

"Please call us John and Margerate dear." John said we smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Skylar that means so much to me." Alice said hugging me.

"Your welcome Alice. I am having a house built for each parent and siblings. So Abigail will have her own place she can decorate it any way she wants and have it ready for when she meets her mate." I said grinning. "We need to get teachers and daycare providers for the new buildings." I commented looking at Jasper.

"We can get all the families together and discuss it." Jasper suggested and grinned at me.

"That sounds good, let's make the calls." I said after Alice nodded letting us know she was alright now. When I called Damon's house Rose answered and asked to call the Denali's so Stefan and I can gift them and move across the street and get jobs around here, I agreed and decided to bring it up later that night for our family BBQ Jasper and I were hosting.

"Alright we are going to discuss this idea at our family BBQ tonight and you are more than welcome here." I said smiling at the Brandon family, Abigail was sitting on her sisters lap laughing at her sister who glared at her.

"Sure we would be happy to." Margerate said smiling, I nodded then headed into the kitchen to get started on the potato salad. I smiled as the family started filling in, everyone's parents, and siblings. I looked up as the Denali's came in, I smiled and continued getting everything made and put together. We were introduced to Randall Sr., Sarah, Randall Jr., and Janet; Rosealie's family. Randall Sr. has short blonde hair, green eyes, muscular, at least 6'6'' tall. Sarah has waist length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, slender but toned at least 5'8'' tall. Randall Jr. has shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, muscular at least 6'5'' tall. Janet has waist length wavy blonde hair, green eyes, slender but toned at least 5'8'' tall. We were then introduced to Kelly and Sasha, Edward's sisters; Kelly has mid-back bronze hair, hazel eyes, slender but toned at least 5'6'' tall. Sasha has shoulder length bronze hair, hazel eyes, slender but toned at least 5'6'' tall. We then met Michael, and Sandra, Emmett's parents; Michael has short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular at least 6'5'' tall. Sandra has waist length curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, slender but toned 5'6'' tall.

"Skylar this is Elezar his wife Carmen. Tanya her husband Rex, Irina her husband Laurent, and Garrett his wife Kate. They are the Denali's. This is Skylar Salvatore she is the Alpha female you could say." Rosealie said grinning at me, I giggled at her. I wiped my hands on a towel and shook all their hands. Stefan had already gifted them so I did too. Elezar has short black hair, gray eyes, muscular, at least 6'7'' tall. Carmen has mid-back dark brown hair, hazel eyes, slender but toned at least 5'6'' tall. Tanya has mid-back curly blonde hair, blue eyes, slender but toned at least 5'7'' tall. Rex has shaggy black hair, Amber eyes, muscular at least 6'6'' tall. Laurent is black, has black shoulder length dreadlocks, black eyes, muscular at least 6'5'' tall. Irina has waist length wavy blonde hair, silver eyes, slender but toned at least 5'6'' tall. Garrett has shoulder length brown hair, gray eyes, muscular at least 6'5'' tall. Kate has mid-back straight blonde hair, hazel eyes, slender but toned at least 5'8'' tall.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Jasper the steaks, burgers, and hotdogs are ready for the grill." I called, I watched as the men grabbed the food and headed out to the back porch.

"Can we give you a hand?" Tanya asked, I glanced up at her.

"Sure I have four pies in the fridge that needs to come out, the potato salad, the baked potato's out of the oven, the vegetables off the stove, fruit out of the fridge, and the chips from the basement. Cups, plates, and silverware out and ready for the food." I said smiling as all the women started grabbing everything and sat them on the island. I grabbed two pitchers of sweet tea, sodas, and water.

"Skylar the meat is done." Jasper said grinning at me as the men brought all the food in and set them on the island.

"Everyone dig in" I said and watched as everyone started filling their plates. I helped give everyone drinks, then made my own plate and sat on the arm of Jasper's recliner where he was sitting. Once desert was over and the kitchen was cleaned up, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth showed up.

"Alright Skylar what is this meeting about?" Damon asked with Rose in his lap all the other couples were the same way.

"First we need to know the powers of the siblings and parents." I said then looked at Mark who was staring at Anna and Randall Jr. was staring at Emma.

"Well I can freeze time." Anna said grinning at her brother.

"I have mind control but I never use it on family anymore." Mark said grinning smugly at Jasper who cringed behind me hiding in my hair.

"I blow things up." Emma said giggling at Jasper who chuckled.

"I am a telepath." Randal Jr. said smiling at Rose.

"I can heal anything." Kelly said nudging Edward Jr.'s shoulder who chuckled. I smiled since both his sisters were sitting on either side of him while Violet sat in his lap.

"I can see someone's past, present, and future" Sasha said smiling at Edward.

"I can erase memories" Janet said smiling at everyone.

"I read minds" Abigail said laughing with Alice, they really were sisters.

"I have electricity running through my body." Kate said grinning at Garrett.

"I control water and ice." Garrett said grinning Kate.

"I see spirits" Tanya said grinning like a cat ate a canary.

"I'm a dream walker but I don't walk into families dreams." Rex said shrugging his shoulders.

"I move objects with my mind." Irina said bouncing on Laurent's lap.

"I am a great tracker." Laurent said trying to get Irina to stop bouncing on him.

"I can see other people's gifts." Elezar said grinning at Irina and Laurent.

"I read auras" Carmen said laughing at the frustrated look on Laurent's face when Irina continued to bounce.

"I can see soul mates and everyone here is with their mates. But Mark is mated to Anna and Randall Jr. is mated to Emma." Sarah said smiling now that her son would finally be happy. Jasper looked shocked but extremely happy for his brother and sister. Emmett jumped out of his seat and hugged Anna tightly saying how happy he was for her.

"I am a shape shifter, I turn into a horse sized wolf." Randall Sr. said smiling with joy for his son.

"We don't have any" John and Margerate said as they stared smiling at their girls who were still giggling at each other.

"We don't have any either" Mr. and Mrs. Mason sneered, Edward glared at them as well as his sisters.


	15. Chapter 15

"I am a shield" Mr. McCarthy said but we were all told to call him Michael.

"I control weather" Mrs. McCarthy said and she told us to call her Sandra.

"I control the elements" Tom said grinning then winked at me making me giggle.

"I am an empath" Rebecca said smiling at Jasper and I. I could tell that she was so happy that all of her children were mated and happy.

"Can you tells us what being immortal means and the differences between vampire and immortal?" Tanya asked looking extremely curious and happy.

"When you become immortal you will be able to eat never drinking blood again, be able to sleep, use a bathroom, have children, no longer sparkle when you are in the sun, your body will feel like a human but it will still be hard to penetrate, your scars will disappear, your hair will start growing again, you will feel pain again but heal instantly, and have your natural eye color but you will keep the speed, strength, heighten senses, and stamina. Even keep your powers and they double if you have any. There is a really cool fact about being immortal after you mate the first time with your soul-mate is your man gets to choose what he wants your body hair to do. If you don't want body hair on your mate they won't have any and they will never have to shave or wax again." Damon said grinning at the Denali's, who looked shocked but the women looked happy about never having to shave or wax again.

"Skylar what is your idea?" Stefan asked smiling at Alice who was now paying attention.

"We are building 14 houses across the street along with a school and daycare center. Since everyone here has a job we wanted to know what everyone was wanting to do for a job and if you wanted to stay here to be closer to your children, siblings, and possible grandchildren." I said moving to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Before we decide that, Sky I wanted to let you know that your clinic is finally finished and your equipment has already been moved. So now you can hire a couple of nurses besides Char, you are going to need help with all these immortals living in one area." Damon said smiling at me and I nodded.

"Thank you" I whispered smiling at my family.

"I have a degree for History, so I can be the History teacher for the high school and basketball coach. I will stay here." Mark said grinning at Jasper who nodded.

"I have a degree in Mathematics, so teaching math in high school will be fine for me. I will stay here." Anna said smiling at Mark and Emmett.

"I make faces and do makeup for horror films, and I could be the football coach. I will stay here." Randall Jr. said smiling at Rose who had a look of realization on her face.

"I can be the English teacher for high school and baseball coach for the girls. I will stay here." Emma said grinning and bouncing in her seat.

"I can be the Science teacher and dance instructor, I want to stay here." Kelly said smiling at Edward.

"I can teach Child Development and crafts, I also want to stay here." Sasha said grinning at everyone.

"I can be a daycare provider and cheer leading coach, I will move here." Janet said smiling and leaning into Rose's side.

"I can do the same as Janet, I want to move here" Abigail said smiling at Janet who nodded.

"I am a jewelry maker and I can be a swimming instructor, and I would love to move here." Kate said grinning.

"I am an Author and I would like to be 2nd grade teacher. I too want to stay here." Garrett said kissing Kate lightly on the lips.

"I would like to be a nurse at your clinic and 4th grade teacher. I want to stay." Tanya said smiling at Rex.

"I would like to work computers at the clinic and be a 1st grade teacher. I too want to stay here." Rex said smiling at me, I nodded to them.

"I make metal masterpieces, and I would like to be 5th grade teacher. I want to stay close to the only clinic that can treat my wife and children." Laurent said smiling at me.

"I am a hairdresser and want to also be a 5th grade teacher. I would be happy to stay." Irina said grinning at her husband.

"I can be the Dentist and Kindergarten teacher. I would love to stay." Elezar said smiling at me.

"Alright I have an extra room for you in the clinic you can change it to what you need." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"I am a photographer and I can be a 2nd grade teacher. I would love to stay as well." Carmen said smiling at us.

"I am a plumber and electrician. I want to stay as well." Randall Sr. said smiling at Rose.

"I can be a daycare provider. I will stay as well." Sarah said grinning at her son who was getting to know Emma.

"I am a lawyer and I can also be a gymnastic instructor. I will stay" John said grinning at his son who was messing with his sister.

"I can be a gymnastic instructor as well. I will also stay." Margerate said, "Emmett leave your sister alone" she mildly scolded while trying to hide her giggles.

"I am a lawyer and my wife is a homemaker. We will stay to control our children." Mr. Masen said Edward and his sisters glared at their father.

"I will be the Spanish teacher for the high school. We will stay." Michael McCarthy said smiling at his children who grinned back at him.

"I can be the French teacher for the high school and basketball coach for the girls. I would love to stay close to my children and any grandchildren they give me." Sandra McCarthy said smiling at the embarrassed look on her kids faces.

"I work with Ceramics. I want to stay and get to know Jasper again." Rebecca said smiling at her husband.

"I am a Scientist. I want to stay for my kids." Tom said smiling at his children.

"I would like to be a 4th grade teacher." Peter said smiling at me.

"I want to be a 1st grade teacher." Char said grinning at me.

"I will be the baseball coach for the boys" Damon said smiling.

"I want to be 6th grade teacher." Rose said grinning at me.

"I want to be the dance instructor." Alice said smiling at Stefan who nodded.

"I will be a 3rd grade teacher" I stated smiling at Jasper.

"I will be a 6th grade teacher" Jasper said smiling back at me.

"I will be the computer teacher for the high school." Kailyn said smiling at me.

"I will be the swimming instructor for the girls." Violet said smiling at Edward who nodded at her.

"I will be a 3rd grade teacher." Edward stated then glared at his parents who snorted.

"I will teach kindergarten" Esme said smiling at the others.

"I will teach Health for high school" Carlisle said smiling at me.

"OK who is going to manage the daycare and who are going to be the principal's for the school?" Damon asked looking around.

"I would like for Tom to be the principal and Rebecca to be the vice principal. I would like Margerate to be the manager at the daycare center." I said looking at each of them and they all nodded.

"We would be honored" Rebecca said while Tom nodded

"I would love to manage the daycare center." Margerate said smiling at me.

"Now that's over I have something to say." Jasper said standing up in front of me then went down on one knee. "Skylar, I know we have only been together for two months but I love you with all my heart and soul. I would do anything for you, you excepted me into your family knowing my past and everything I've ever done, you even put some of me into your home. I could never ask for a better wife and mother of my children. Will you marry me?" he asked, tears were running down my face. I looked at the ring, it is 18K diamond white gold band and has an ice filigree design like swirling snow flakes.

"Yes a million times yes." I said hugging him tightly to me then kissing him passionately. He slipped the ring on my ring finger and kissed me again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Congratulations" everyone called and hugged us.

"Now we get to go shopping, our mates all proposed to us before the meeting." Alice said smiling as they all showed me their engagement rings. Rosealie's is a 10K colorless round diamond is prong-set between six additional round diamonds in a band of white gold. Alice's 8K princess cut white gold. Kailyn's 14K white gold princess cut center diamond profiled by twin princess cut diamonds and a row of diamonds. Violet's 14K white gold band trio of princess cut diamonds with ten additional diamonds.

"I propose a bet." Rose said we all looked at her, she had an evil smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking dear sister?" I asked grinning at her while in Jasper's arms back in the recliner.

"We make a limit for our weddings $10,000, we get everything we want for our dream wedding. Who ever spends the most has to clean everyone's horse stalls for a month, but the four that spends the least gets a $5,000 gift card to Adam & Eve." Rose said smiling at the looks on the guys faces.

"I'm in" I said smiling at Jasper who smirked suggestively.

"Me too" Violet said smiling at the shock on Edward's face.

"She's not so innocent Edward" I said grinning at the smug smirk growing on his face.

"I'm in" Alice said sighing we all knew she would spend every dime she is given.

"OK ladies you have your limit. You can start shopping tomorrow." Damon said smiling at Rose.

"Break out the Jack Daniels." Stefan said smiling but looked towards my stairs, I turned and stared at the Hailowell's.

"Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and David What's going on?" I asked standing up, I heard Sarah suck in a breath and look around at the un-mated family members. Wyatt has short blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular at least 6'7'' tall. Chris has shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, muscular at least 6'5'' tall. Henry Jr. has shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, muscular, muscular at least 6'6'' tall. David has short black hair, hazel eyes, muscular at least 6'5'' tall.

"We just came to check on you guys. What's going on? Are you having a party?" Chris said looking at Sasha.

"Yes we all just got engaged. This is my mate and fiancee Jasper Whitlock. Rosealie Hale is Damon's mate and fiancee. Alice Brandon is Stefan's mate and fiancee. Emmett McCarthy is Kailyn's mate and fiancee. And Edward Masen is Violet's mate and fiancee. Everyone this is Wyatt, Chris, and David Hailowell. And Henry Jr. Matthews." I said after hugging each of them.

"Yes and I would like to introduce you to your mates." Sarah said standing up and walked forward to toward the boys.

"Wyatt meet your mate Kelly Mason. Chris your mate is Sasha Mason. David your mate is Abigail Brandon. And Henry Jr. your mate is Janet Hale." Sarah said grinning at the disgusted looks of the Mason parents. We sat down to drink and talk. The girls were talking about their weddings and the guys were talking about the women. Everyone left at one in the morning, Jasper and I went to bed, and fell straight to sleep. I woke the next morning, showered, dressed, then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I smiled as Jasper came down freshly showered and dressed, I had just put breakfast on the table. We ate quickly, I smiled when Jasper kissed me sweetly then went to his study to take care of his business. I grinned as the women started coming through my front door as I finished up the dishes.

"Are you ladies ready?" I asked they all grinned and nodded.

"Alright I think we should take all our cars, so we don't mix our purchases up." Rosealie said as we all grabbed our purses and little notepads to keep track of our purchases.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Jas I'm leaving babe see you in a few hours." I called I saw him come downstairs and kissed me gently yet passionately.

"Be careful ladies and call if you need anything. I'm going to hang out with my parents and siblings later in the afternoon, so I will see you at dinner." he said I smiled and nodded at him, kissing his jaw again then went to my 2013 Dodge Durango Citadel RWD in true blue pearl, I loved my new car. I gave my 2013 Dodge Ram 1500 Lone Star crew cab 4x4 copperhead pearl to Jasper, since we would be having children soon I wanted a car with seating and storage room. We all headed to David's Bridal to go through their dresses first. We all finally got there and started looking around.

"How can I help you ladies?" a woman behind the counter asked, Char and I each were holding Emma and Michell.

"Yes ma'am 5 of us are getting married and we would like to go through your selection for everything." Rose said smiling sweetly at the lady.

"Certainly, my name is Lucy. Feel free to look around and let me know if you need any help." she said pointing us in the direction of the dresses. We were all glad Alice decided to bring a portable playpen for Char's girls. I started looking around around with the other girls and I smiled as Kailyn tried on her first dress and it was the one. It has cap sleeves, beaded lace bodice with a forest green sash at the waist, sweep train Ivory in color. I smiled as she walked over to the accessories and found everything she wanted, and wrote everything down and prices in her little pad. She got a silver tiara embellished with pearls and marquis shaped crystals. Ivory one tier mid-length veil features sparkling beading and chic 3D fabric floral edging. Ivory 8'' heels with beading and flatback crystals. Crystal flower drop necklace and earring set. Her bridesmaids dress is a silver silk ballgown has illusion halter strap, she got two. Rose found her dress, in a chapel train, fully lined, back zip. White silk. A-line halter with split front, beaded lace, removable modesty panel and lace up back. Her bridesmaids dress is one shoulder asymmetrically draped column dress with black grosgran ribbon sash, Amethyst color silk, she got two. Her accessories are a silver elegant pearl and crystal tiara. White one-tier veil features a metallic pencil edge and delicate lace embroided flowers, fingertip length wire comb. White Lace D'Orsay peep toe features woven sequin 6'' heels. Sterling silver freshwater pearl necklace, earring, and bracelet set. Alice got a white strapless satin ballgown with beaded embroidery beaded bodice pick up, cathedral train. Her bridesmaids dress is Apple red strapless column gown features asymmetrical draped boppin net bodice and flowing sash, floor length, she got two. Her accessories are a silver tall tiara filled with stunning crystals. A beautiful hand-detailed lace adorn the bottom edge of the long tier, two layers of raw edge tulle veil. Ivory peep-toe pump with a beautiful rhinestone cluster sits on top a fine satin upper 41/2'' heel. Violet got a Ivory silk soft chiffon A-line featuring tank bodice with embellished detail at bust and at empire waist. Split front A-line skirt. Her bridesmaids dress is a Sangria color halter bodice, features empire waist with dazzling bead detail, high-low hem line back zip silk, she gets two. Her accessories is a tiara with delicate tulip design, sparkling with Swarovski crystals. Ivory mid-length veil features a metallic edge lined with pearls and crystals. Charmeuse peep-toe with pleated detail crystal ornament 4'' heels. Crystal single pearl drop necklace and earring set. I was even able to find my dress; white silk cap sleeve organza A-line gown delicate beaded lace adorns the bodice and skirt hem, net illusion cap sleeves, and chapel train. Bridesmaids dress light blue knee length off the shoulder features cap sleeves, a surplice bodice and ruched waist, I grabbed two. Accessories are a timeless tiara mixed with pearls and crystals. A two-tier walking length veil with lace appliques and three-dimensional floral detailing. Rhinestones on the vamp heel and buckle, a strap wraps around ankle 6'' heels satin up and leather heel. Floral design necklace and earring set. I grinned as I wrote everything down and paid for it all since they had everything in the sizes I needed. **(Wedding dresses, wedding rings, and wedding cake on profile.)**

"Let's go to Kay's jeweler's for our men's wedding bands and my jewelry for my wedding." Alice said we all nodded and headed over. I had found Jasper's father's old pocket watch and decided to have it fixed and restored to it's former glory for a wedding gift, I had asked Tom if he wanted it back and he said no to give it to Jasper. I was the first to arrive so I ordered the watch and started looking at the men's rings and found a titanium band with diagonal grooves etched into it. Rose showed up and went straight for the display case and found a 10K white gold band with 10 round diamonds in the center. Alice found a 10K white gold band with a black and silver tribal design and found a black indestructible watch for Stefan's wedding gift. Plus her jewelry for the wedding which were a 14K white gold diamond teardrop necklace with matching earrings. Kailyn found a stainless steel brush finish and diagonal engraved lines, and bought an indestructible watch for Emmett's wedding gift. Violet found a 14K white gold band with two rows of round diamonds that flow through the center, and asked to get Edward's father's pocket watch fixed and restored to former glory which she was unsure of since they were not getting along at the moment.

"Alright let's go to Victoria Secret than Wal-mart" I said grinning as everyone grabbed their purchases and left. Once we were done we went home and hid our purchases then convened back at my house to see who won the bet.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose: Dress $300 Alice: Dress $700

Bridesmaids Dresses $360 Bridesmaids Dresses $360

Tiara $30 Tiara $200

Veil $200 Veil $250

Shoes $60 Shoes $140

Jewelry $30 Jewelry $3,500

Victoria Secret $1,000 Victoria Secret $3,000

Wal-mart $500

Damon's wedding band $150 Stefan's wedding band $190

Damon's wedding gift $0 Stefan's wedding gift $1,000

Total spent $3,130 Total spent $9,340

Me: Dress $600 Violet: Dress $600

Bridesmaids Dresses $160 Bridesmaids Dresses $300

Tiara $100 Tiara $100

Veil $200 Veil $50

Shoes $100 Shoes $60

Jewelry $20 Jewelry $20

Victoria Secret $500 Victoria Secret $500

Wal-mart $40 Wal-mart $1,500

Jasper's wedding band $120 Edward's wedding band $140

Jasper's wedding gift $250 Edward's wedding gift $250

Total spent $2,090 Total spent $3,520

Kailyn: Dress $500

Bridesmaids Dresses $260

Tiara $150

Veil $150

Shoes $70

Jewelry $40

Victoria Secret $1,500

Wal-mart $50

Emmett's wedding band $250

Emmett's wedding gift $500

Total spent $3,470

"Well looks like Skylar spent less and Alice spent the most, so Alice is cleaning the horse stalls for a month and the rest of us are going to Adam & Eve store." Rose said smiling happily as she handed out the gift cards. We all looked up as the men came through the door.

"Did you ladies find everything you needed?" Jasper asked sitting next to me.

"No we still need to order the cake and flowers. You men need to get get your tuxes ordered." Rose said smiling at Damon.

"Look what I got honey" I said waving the card at him, he grinned suggestively.

"When are you going to spend that?" he asked hugging me tightly.

"Tonight after dinner." I said smirking at the shiver that ran down his spine.

"What colors do you want?" Jasper asked I looked over at him, I could tell he was trying to get his mind off what new toys I was going to buy.

"I already took care of yours." I said smiling and getting up, I went to the hall closet and grabbed the garment bag.

"I got this two nights ago." I said as he opened the bag and stared shocked. I had found and restored another Major Confederate uniform just for him to wear and get married in.

"You want me to wear my uniform on our wedding day?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I would be happy too." he said kissing me, I zipped the bag back up and put it away.

"What colors do the rest of you want us to have?" Emmett asked looking at the girls.

"I want you to get a black tux with silver vest and tie with a white shirt." Rose said grinning at Damon, he nodded.

"I would like the same but red vest and tie" Alice said smiling at Stefan.

"I just want black pants with a white shirt and forest green vest, leave the top two buttons of the shirt undone." Kailyn said smiling at Emmett who grinned and nodded.

"I just want a black tux with a light blue vest and tie." Violet whispered smiling at Edward. We all nodded. I got up and started on lunch.

"When are you wanting to get married? And where are we going to find the cake and flowers?" Rose asked looking at me as she took a drink of her Jack Daniels.

"Well the cake I'm making myself, the flowers I'm getting at Mike's florist, and I would like to get married this weekend." I said grinning at Jasper who nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked, they all looked at each other, I noticed Rose has been coughing a lot.

"I want to get married the weekend after you" Kailyn said and Emmett nodded.

"I would like to get married the weekend after Kailyn" Violet said smiling at a nodding Edward.

"I would to like to marry after Violet" Alice said smiling at us.

"We will get married last" Rose said coughing again.

"Come Rose let's get you checked out, you have been coughing for two days." I said ushering her to the clinic with the family following to make sure she was alright. I sat her down on the hospital bed and started checking her throat and lungs.

"Looks like you have an infection in the lungs with some antibiotics you should be fine, but remember antibiotics make birth control invalid so be careful." I said looking at Rose and Damon they both nodded. We all went back to my house to drink and have a little fun. I stood up and started on dinner and laughed as Alice tried to run through my kitchen away from Stefan who was chasing her and slid on her butt. I finished dinner and started serving dishes, once dinner was on the table, I started filling cups with sweet tea.

"Dinner is ready guys." I called smiling as Jasper rushed to me and kissed me deeply. Everyone sat down and ate, when we were done and the kitchen cleaned, I went into my office and did some shopping online while everyone continued drinking and having fun.

"Sky we want to practice a little tonight." Damon said peeking into my study.

"Sure" I said grabbing my guitar and started laughing as our family moved chairs in front of the medium stage we built. I smiled at Jasper and started strumming on my guitar.

_**If I show up ten minutes early baby  
You can bet that you'll be running behind  
But it when it comes to loving me now baby  
I have to say you're right on time and**_

I've never been kissed, never been kissed  
Never been kissed like this, no, no, no  
I've never been touched, never been touched baby  
'Til I felt your touch  
Oh your love's going to my head so fast  
Just like the bubbles in a champagne glass  
Now I know what I've been missing  
I've never been kissed, like this  
Ooh like this

Well you're a fool for wild-eyed-poetry baby  
I only like the kind that rhymes  
And your a little rough around the edges now baby  
But your kind of edges suit me just fine and

I've never been kissed, never been kissed  
Never been kissed like this, no, no, no  
I've never been touched, never been touched baby  
'Til I felt your touch  
Oh your love's going to my head so fast  
Just like the bubbles in a champagne glass  
Now I know what I've been missing  
I've never been kissed  
Ooh like this

This is more than temporary madness baby  
This is more than hearts just doing time  
If love weren't so serious we could laugh about it baby  
Yeah we could laugh until we cried and

I've never been kissed, never been kissed  
Never been kissed like this, no, no, no  
I've never been touched, never been touched baby  
'Til I felt your touch  
Oh your love's going to my head so fast  
Just like the bubbles in a champagne glass  
Now I know what I've been missing  
I've never been kissed, like this  
Ooh like this

Ooh like this  
I've never been kissed  
No I've never been kissed 

I smiled as we set up for another song, Jasper looked like he was ready to jump the stage.

_**Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip  
'cause I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door  
I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hell yeah, hell yeah  
Hell yeah  
I said hell yeah! **_

I looked up as the parents and siblings showed up and started pulling up chairs to watch as well. I started smiled great big, when Tom and Rebecca was smiling at me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

(ohhhh, Ohhh)  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
(till the morning light)  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
(like a fire in my blood 2 t.)  
(hero)  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
(hero, hero)  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life 

I could see all the mom's and sister's get up and started dancing around singing along but to their men.

_**I said I wanna touch the earth I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground in the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets in a blanket made of stars**_

Oh it sounds good to me  
I said

Cowboy take me away fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you

I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizen, and not see a building standing tall  
I wanna be the only one, for miles and miles  
Except for maybe you, and your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me,

Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
Closer to you

I said, I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly

Oh it sounds so good to me,

Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
Closer to you  
closer to you, cowboy take me away, closer to you 

I grinned as I looked at Jasper who was not going to stay in his seat after this last song, which I tried not laugh out loud.

_**Full moon in the city  
And the night was young  
I was hungry for love  
I was hungry for fun**_

I was hunting you down  
And I was the bait  
When I saw you there  
I didn't mean to hesitate

This is the night  
This is the night  
This is the time we've got to get it right

(this is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(this is the night)  
Touch me, touch me now

Quick as a flash you disappeared into the night  
Did I hurt you boy?  
Didn't I treat you right?  
You made me feel so good  
Made me feel myself  
Now I'm alone & you're with somebody else

This is the night, yeah  
This is the night  
This is the time we've got to get it right

(this is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(this is the night)  
Touch me, touch me now  
Touch me, touch me now  
Touch me, touch me now

Hot & cold emotions confusing my brain  
I could not decide between pleasure & pain  
Like a tramp in the night  
I was begging you  
To treat my body like you wanted to

Uh...  
Uh, it's begging for you

(this is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(this is the night)  
'cos I want your body all the time

(this is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(this is the night)  
'cos I want your body all the time 

I laughed as Jasper jumped out of his chair, grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder running towards our house while I laughed the whole way.


	19. Chapter 19

We made love all night long. The next morning I went through my routine showered, dressed, made breakfast, ate, kissed Jasper, and cleaned the kitchen. While Jasper was in his study working, I got on the phone to the florist looking for a lavender roses cascade bouquet. They were able to get everything together in time for our wedding on Saturday. I already asked Carlisle to marry us since he had a license to do that and he agreed. I am going to make the cake on Friday and pick up Jasper's gifts, I had also ordered dog tags with: Major Jasper Whitlock, Texas Confederate States Army, 1861 engraved on one and the other I had; Major Jasper Whitlock and Skylar Salvatore August 14, 2012 engraved on it. I think he will be excited. I looked up when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and found my entire family was standing there. We sat down in the living room to finish last minute planning.

"Jasper we are finishing the plans for our wedding would you like to join us?" I called, I heard Jasper kick something and him cursing up a storm making us all laughed. Jasper sat down in his recliner pulling me onto his lap.

"OK what still needs to be done?" Damon asked with a notebook in his hand.

"I would like Kailyn and Violet to be my bridesmaids. I want to sing at least twice on my wedding for Jasper. Um not sure about the food." I said glancing at Jasper for an idea.

"What about steaks, seafood, vegetables, and alcohol." he said looking up at me and I nodded.

"Damon I would like for you to walk me down the aisle." I said smiling at the tears willed up in his eyes.

"I would be honored" he said hugging me tightly.

"Where do you want to get married?" Alice asked, I glanced at my brothers and sisters who laughed.

"We built an area just for weddings. We have a meadow full of wild flowers and a green iron pavilion with wild flowers growing up the bars. I would like Carmen to take the pictures." I said grinning at the others smiling.

"I would be honored to take your wedding pictures." Carmen said smiling, I got up and hugged her thanking her.

"Can you show us the wedding meadow?" Rose said smiling at the new name for our meadow. We nodded and headed out to the meadow. Everyone looked around at the meadow, I guess they wanted to see if they would get married here.

"In the storage we have the chairs and a white velvet aisle that we nail down." Stefan said looking around at the meadow with a smile on his face.

"I would love to get married here it is so beautiful." Rose said as she slightly touched the arch.

"Anyone can get married here, as long as we all know and someone else doesn't have a wedding planned that same day." I said giggling. We headed back to my house and continued to make plans. We were having a blast when I decided to make lunch for everyone. I heard a knock on the front door and Jasper answering it, he soon came in the kitchen with a woman I never thought I would see again.

"Cassandra what are you doing here?" I demanded pulling the pizza out of the oven.

"I heard you wouldn't give your father money, and I am your mother." she sneered.

"Lunch is ready guys. He is not my father and you sure as shit aren't my mother." I sneered back at her. Everyone came into the kitchen, my brothers and sisters stopped and glared at her.

"Darlin' are you alright?" Jasper asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, Jasper meet the woman who gave birth to me then abandoned me to that psychotic man" I said glaring at her, she glared back at me.

"What do you want Cassandra?" I demanded as I started eating a piece of pizza.

"Give your father money so he'll leave me alone." she demanded, we all stopped and stared at her.

"I have no money to give him." I said as Jasper and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"You have millions, how can you not have money to give him?" she demanded I jumped up and sat on the counter with Jasper in between my legs.

"I may have millions in my private accounts but I won't give him a penny." I said laying my head on Jasper's shoulder.

"So he was right you are living in sin." she sneered I chuckled looking up at her.

"You are such a hypocrite you did the same thing 70 years ago. Besides I love living in sin plus we are getting married." I said showing off my engagement ring.

"He is just going to do the same thing your father did to me." she said leaning against the counter glaring at Jasper. I gently pushed Jasper away so I could jump off the counter, and stood face to face with her.

"Just because my _sperm donor_ couldn't keep it in his pants does not make my husband just like him, besides Jasper is my soul-mate. Now get the fuck out of our house and don't ever come back." I demanded glaring at her, she turned and stomped out of the house and everyone else had already left.

"I love you Skylar." Jasper said kissing my neck.

"I love you too Major" I whispered huskily, he tightened his arms picking me up and taking me upstairs to make love to me again and again. _Friday morning..._

"Jas honey I need to go pick up my flowers and a few other little things." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Alright, love you, be careful." he said kissing me again. I knew the men were going to steal him for his bachelor party and the ladies were coming over for a bachelorette party here at the house. I got into my car and went to Kay's.

"How can I help you?" a snotty young woman asked, looking me up and down then turning her nose up at me.

"Yeah I need to pick up Skylar Salvatore's order." I said glaring at her. My order consists of Jasper's pocket watch, dog tags, and 5 exact replicas of the heart of the ocean from the movie Titanic. I smiled at the sales woman eyes as they looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

"That's going to be $20,000" she said finally getting out of her shock and glaring at me, I reached behind me and grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and handed her my black credit card. I paid for my purchases after I made sure that they were exactly what I ordered. I put my packages in my car and headed home to start on my wedding cake. I put my package in my bedroom then noticed a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw a UPS guy with my package from Adam and Eve. I signed for the package and put everything away before Jasper saw it. I finally finished wrapping the gifts except my new necklace. I went to the kitchen and started mixing the batter for the cake. I put the batter into the baking pans then into the oven, I smiled as Jasper came in and hugged me tightly.

"Are you sure you want to bake the cake babe? We can still order one." Jasper asked kissing my neck.

"Yeah babe, I'm sure. I was taught by the cater in town, I was bored for ten years so I went through bakery school, then culinary school." I said grinning at Jasper.

"Wow so that's why I can't stop eating when you cook." he said chuckling, I nodded laughing as I checked the chocolate cake and saw that it was done. I quickly threw them into the fridge to cool off.

"Sky I have an idea to throw at you." he said leaning against the counter next to me as I cleaned up the mess then set out everything I would need to decorate the cake.

"OK hit me with it." I said as I sat down the white ceramic cake stand.

"I want to turn that room you used as your clinic into a weight and workout room. Damon and Stefan told me that even though we don't change much that is the one thing that does is our muscles." he said smiling at me with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Sure hun I have no problem with that. It will be out of the way where any children we have can't get in and hurt themselves, and you will have your own space to let out any frustration. You can get a punch bag, weight machines, and a ballet bar, for when I do my workout." I said grinning at him, I took the cake out of the fridge and set the bottom tier on the stand, then put some white frosting on the top so the next tier would stay on, then did it one last time for the last tier. Soon I had the whole cake frosted, I started the designs. I had decided to make swirls around the cake and dots around the edges of each tier. Once done I grabbed the cake topper which surprised Jasper at the figures, the male was wearing a confederate major uniform, and the female was wearing a white wedding dress and the man was carrying the female bridal style. I put the topper on and set the finished cake in the fridge to keep the cake fresh. I saw the family come through the door, Jasper kissed me sweetly and passionately then left with the men.

"Is the cake ready?" Kailyn asked, she already asked me to make her cake and I agree.

"Yep" I said opening the fridge and they all awed and ohh'd. Everyone started begging me to bake their wedding cakes which I agreed. We sat down and started talking, drinking, and playing with the now 2 month old's Emma and Michell. Around 2 in the morning we all decided to go to sleep, Jasper was staying at Damon's for the night with the other men. The next morning we made breakfast, ate, cleaned, and showered. I smiled as my sisters came into my bedroom to talk to me as I got ready for my wedding in two hours. I curled my hair into tight curls and put it up on the top of my head with diamond pins through the curls and under the tight bun. I put my tiara on then started on my makeup. I decided to go light, Violet and Kailyn helped me into my wedding dress and heels. Rose helped me put my jewelry on. I then noticed what Rose and Alice were wearing. Rose has on a light blue knee length dress that shimmers in the sunlight. Alice has on a light lavender spaghetti strapped knee length dress. Both of the hair were curled and half up. Alice put my veil on and smiled, I went and grabbed their gifts and handed them the wrapped packages. I laughed as they opened them and gasped. They all hugged gently so they wouldn't mess me up.

"Stefan has already picked up the cake and gifts for Jasper." Alice said grinning as we got ready to go down the aisle.

"Tom and Rebecca are taking care of the food. Emmett and Edward set up the chairs and put the aisle down." Rose said as we headed out.

"Mark is going to take care of the music." Kailyn said smiling as the wedding march started, Violet went first Edward was escorting her down the aisle, Kailyn headed down with Emmett escorting her, then it was my turn. I wrapped my arm around Damon's and smiled at him. I walked towards my future, I saw Jasper and it took everything I had not to run to him. Damon handed my hand to Jasper then kissed my cheek. Carlisle went through the service I said the apparent 'I dos' as he did. He put my wedding band on and I smiled when I saw it, it is 14K white gold features 15 sparkling princess cut diamonds rolling around the band. Then I slipped his band on his finger which he seemed to love his new wedding band.

"You may kiss the bride" Carlisle said, Jasper dipped me and kissed me passionately. The entire family started clapping, Jasper grabbed my hand and turned us to the family.

"Introducing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." Carlisle called beaming with pride. We decided to eat first, then I heard Mark put on I cross my heart by George Strait. Jasper and I dance and laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Skylar, Stefan and I wrote this song for you and our sisters, its not really apporite for sisters and brothers but it says it all." Damon said into the microphone as my family started playing and Damon started singing.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
I started crying knowing exactly how he felt, my brother's were more of father's to me than Jack, even though Stefan is younger than I he still took care of me. Jasper smiled and held me tight.**_  
How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time  
_**I laughed softly as I started walking to the stage and stared at my brother's with Jasper's arm wrapped tightly around me._**  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first 

I smiled and hugged my brother's tightly and kissed their cheeks.

"Thank you so much." I whispered up at them.

"No problem little sis. We love you, now let's get your song out of the way so you can cut the cake." Damon said helping me up on the stage.

"This is for my loving husband." I whispered smiling at Jasper who stiffened probably thinking about the last night I sang for him.

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now**_

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Ohh!  
(A moment) Like this!

(A moment) Ohh!  
I can't believe it's happening to me!

Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Ohh  
Like this 

I smiled and hugged Jasper tightly, he kissed me passionately. We cut the cake and fed each other a piece of cake. We gave our gifts to each other and Jasper was so happy to get his from me, he gave me a white gold heart locket with 'Always in my Heart', we kissed passionately. We gathered and took pictures then we went home to spend a week in our bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

The Friday before Kailyn's wedding I finally pulled away from Jasper and started working on her cake. I decided on a three tier chocolate cake with white frosting with dots around the layers and made it look like some one was dragged up one side, I put the topper on it, it was a bride dragging the groom so it matched the cake, when Jasper saw it he laughed.

"That is so them" he said wrapping his arms around me after I had cleaned the kitchen back up.

"Are you sure you didn't mind not going somewhere for our honeymoon?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"No baby, I really enjoyed staying here, I loved it just being us and not having to worry about anyone interrupting us unless it is an emergency." I said smiling and kissing him passionately which resulted into being back in our bedroom. After a while we finally left the house, I went to Kailyn's place and Jasper went to Emmett's. It was the same as my bachelorette party. We had so much fun, I could tell Kailyn was a little nervous.

"Everything is going to go according to plan tomorrow Kailyn, calm down." I said smiling at her, she nodded. We woke up the next morning and started getting ready. I smiled at Kailyn as she dressed and got ready. We all headed down to the aisle and I smiled as Jasper escorted me down the aisle. And Edward escorted Violet. I handed Kailyn Emmett's wedding band when it was time to, I glanced at her new wedding band it was a beautiful 14K white gold with round diamonds flowing around the band. At the reception I got up on stage with the others and got ready to sing.

_**Ever ever after  
Storybook endings  
Fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside  
We want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart  
It's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit  
We all want to make it to**_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion  
Wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest  
By making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world

You even might wind up  
Being glad to be you  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you  
It's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours  
If you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart  
Feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's  
A brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted  
You just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever ever ever after  
(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
For ever ever after 

I smiled as Mark started playing When 2 become 1, I watched as they danced, then Damon and Stefan sang the same song they sang at my wedding. Emmett loved his new watch and was thankful for it, he gave her a white gold locket with 'The light of my Heart' she actually squealed and hugged him tightly. Emmett and Kailyn disappeared for a week, after pictures were taken, which made us all smile. Next Friday, I started on Violet's three tier chocolate wedding cake with white frosting and a group of Lillie's on each tier, I put the topper on it was twin glass hearts. Violet and Edward are made for each other they are both so conservative. I smiled at Jasper who grinned at me.

"I wanted to ask you when you wanted to start trying for children?" he asked leaning against the counter while I put the cake in the fridge, I stood up and stared at him.

"We can start after we get through the weddings, then we can try all you want." I said smirking as I packed up the 50 quilts to ship off.

"That sounds like a plan my love." he whispered smacking me on the ass then went out to feed the horses and other animals. I left to spend the night with Violet, and stared at her as she bounced around the house. I laughed when Kailyn tripped her making her fall on her butt. The next morning we all got dressed and headed out to the meadow. I smiled as I watched Edward put Violet's wedding band on her finger it is a 14K white gold a row of sparkling round diamonds. Then Violet did the same thing, I was so happy for them, I also noticed his parents didn't even show up to show support for their son, but his sisters were there and they were so happy for him. I watched as they exchanged gifts, Edward seemed happy about the watch she had fixed for him, he gave her a white gold locket that has angel wings that opens to look inside. They took their pictures and were so excited to have them printed out.


	22. Chapter 22

Our brother's decided to sing a different song for Violet since she was the baby.

_**[Verse 1:]  
Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.  
[Chorus:]  
You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

[Verse 2:]  
When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

I remember that she was 4 years old when that actually happened._**  
[Chorus:]  
You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.  
[Verse 3:]  
Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!**_

That made us all chuckle._**  
[Chorus:]  
You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

Shortly after Edward and Violet disappeared for a week. I smiled as Friday came around and I started on the cake. Alice wanted a vanilla cake with white frosting on the five tier cake, a black ring around the bottom of each tier, and white magnolia's on each tier. Put the topper on and grinned, its a pearl bride and groom standing next to each other. I set the cake in the fridge and sighed, _one more after this,_ I thought as I left again to deal with Alice's wedding. I loved Alice's wedding band it was so her, it is a Milgrain finished waves of 10K white gold accented by round diamonds flow throughout. As we got to the reception we danced and I was asked by Alice to sing a song for her mother and I agreed.

"Hello everyone first of all I would like to welcome Alice to our crazy family. Alice has asked me to sing a song for her mother." I said into the microphone as my family started playing.

_**Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life**_

And I know you watched me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers

And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
And giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes

Cause he is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

And when I watch my baby grow up  
I'll only want what's best for her  
And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say

He is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me 

Margerate raced to Alice and held her tight as they both cried. I watched as Stefan opened his gift from Alice with an awe expression, Alice opened hers and it was a sterling silver vintage heart locket that belonged to Stefan's mother. Alice and Stefan disappeared into their house for the week until Rose's wedding after pictures were taken. Thursday Jasper and I were given our wedding pictures, we put a 10x13 of us above the fireplace, and the group picture on one of the side tables in the living room. I also put some of the pictures in our bedroom, then put the extras in photo albums and in an extra drawer we had, I want to put one of the pictures of Jasper and I in the nursery when we get it ready. Friday I started on Rose's cake; three tier chocolate cake with white frosting with flowers designed between tiers. Her topper is a groom dips the bride very classy. Once done I headed over to Rose's place and she looked upset and nervous.

"Rose what's the matter?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I think I'm pregnant." she said with her face in her heads. I knew she was worried about what we would say or do.

"Alright let's go to the clinic, the guys are at Emmett's for now so no one will see us. Don't worry none of us are going to be mad, I for one am excited to be an aunt, besides you're marrying Damon tomorrow." I said she nodded and we went to the clinic where she took the test and it came out positive. I smiled then grabbed the hand held heart monitor and gelled it. I put the wand on her stomach and we listened.

"Oh boy." I whispered as we continued to listen.

"What is it? Is my baby alright?" Rose asked worried, I looked up at her and laughed.

"Oh the babies are fine." I said laughing.

"Babies?" she asked smiled, I held up 3 fingers laughing at the look of shock on her face.

"Now you have a wedding gift to give him. Here." I said handing her a card I use as a smooth way to announce pregnancies, hers says 'Congratulations, you are now a father of three'.

"Oh god this is perfect." she said laughing we went back to her house and the guys saw us leave the clinic laughing, we looked over at them and laughed even harder. The next day, Damon gave Rose her wedding band which is a 10K white gold band of round diamonds all around the band. They danced and partied, I sang the mama's song and danced with my husband.


	23. Chapter 23

I looked up as they gave each other their gifts, Rose let Damon give his gift first, he gave her four pearl necklaces that belonged to his mother. I smiled as Rose handed Damon the card and couldn't stop laughing as Damon fainted.

"Is he OK Sky?" Stefan asked worried bending over our brother.

"Oh he's fine." I said chuckling.

"You didn't even check him sister dear." Violet said giggling.

"That's because I know why he fainted." I said smirking as I glanced at Peter who was laughing and trying to hold onto Emma. Jasper caught on and smirked at me, and started playing with my fingers silently asking how many.

"3 my love." I whispered, poor Jasper bent over laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

"Oh god are you serious." Damon asked jumping up making us laugh harder, Rose nodded smiling sweetly.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he stared at Damon and Rose. Damon started running his hands on Rose's stomach, that's when Stefan finally got.

"Wow congratulations." Stefan said then he realized that I said 3. "Sky did you say Rose is expecting triplets?" he asked worried for Alice.

"Yep, and all sound very strong. I checked them last night, that's when she found out." I said smiling at Damon.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Damon yelled swinging Rose around in circles. Pictures were taken. Three weeks we had that party at Mark and Emma's mansion. We finally left the party and went home, the night before we were to leave for Mark and Emma's place I stood in my walk in closet and was looking through my floor length gowns for the perfect gown.

"Sky, Violet is here to talk to you about the party tomorrow night then we can talk about having children of our own." Jasper said smiling at me and I nodded, Violet came into the room and she had a wicked grin on her face.

"What's up kid?" I asked finally picking a turquoise gown with beading under the breasts, to the back of my breasts, and the straps. A-line neck, floor length, and I grabbed my light blue 6'' heels. Then decided on the heart of the ocean necklace.

"Bella and her father are going to be there and she is going to be wearing a mid-thigh tight black dress with a deep neck dip. I want to wear something that's sexy but conservative." she said smiling sweetly at me, I quickly ran through her gowns and decided that her royal blue silk gown with crystals under the breast, A-line neckline, and spaghetti straps.

"Wear your royal blue silk gown. Edward will not be able to take his eyes or hands off of you." I said smiling softly at her as she nodded, turned and left. Jasper came around the corner.

"So what do you thing about what I said earlier?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I threw out my birth control three weeks ago." I said and laughed as he carried me to our bed and made love to me all night and most of the morning. Finally around 12 I convinced Jasper that we needed to eat, we went to the kitchen and I started making a grilled chicken sandwiches.

"Hey babe I was thinking about Halloween which is six months away. I want to throw a Halloween party, where we all dress up." I said as we sat down to eat lunch. He thought about it.

"I think that's a great idea love, by then we could have several kids around the property." he said smiling just thinking about it. I made my calls and let everyone know what we are going to do for Halloween and everyone agreed. I was starting to clean the house when I was picked up and carried back to my bedroom and made love to til it was time to get ready. I smiled as I walked down the stairs and Jasper was wearing a black suit, we left the house and arrived at the Mark and Emma's place. Once inside I noticed they had the stage set up and I chuckled.

"I need to go to the restroom my love." I said smiling at Jasper who nodded and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I was actually going to take a home pregnancy test because I was two weeks late on my period, but I didn't want Jasper to get his hopes up in case I wasn't pregnant. Tomorrow I was going to do an ultrasound on Rose to see what she was having. I took the test and waited, when 3 minutes were up I looked at the stick and saw it was positive. I smiled and put the test in my clutch and went find Carlisle, I found him with Jasper, _Perfect_ I thought.

"Hey Carlisle, I'm going to need you as my doctor for the next four months." I said, he looked at me and smiled nodding.

"Why are you sick hun?" Jasper asked, I looked over at him and smiled.

"No my dear but we are getting our wishes." I said smiling as I looked over at Rose, who was beaming and Damon was rubbing her stomach.

"Are you serious? When did you find out? Are you alright?" Jasper fired off question after question.

"I just found out, I didn't tell you my suspicion because I didn't want you disappointed, and I am fine." I said smiling as he hugged me tightly and kissing me passionately.

"What are we celebrating?" Mark asked with our entire family behind him, Jasper looked at me and I nodded he beamed with pride.

"I'm going to be a daddy." he said smiling never letting go of me.

"That's great Jasper, I am so happy for you guys." Emma said hugging us as the rest of the family offered congratulations and hugs.

"I think all the girls should get checked tomorrow." Stefan said looking at Alice who didn't look well.

"I think your right, Carlisle and I will check everyone tomorrow then I will get checked." I said smiling, everyone nodded and headed off to mingle in the crowd. I stayed with Jasper then I noticed an older gentleman headed our way with Bella slightly behind him in the very dress Violet described the night before.

"Jasper it is good to see you, I heard you and my Bella are dating now." the older gentleman said, I stared at the man then Bella who looked smug.

"Good to see you to Chief Swan and no I am not dating your daughter. This is my wife Skylar Whitlock formerly known as Skylar Salvatore." Jasper said, I smiled and shook Charlie's hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Wait Dr. Salvatore?" he asked shocked then glared at Bella.

"Yes sir, it is good to see you are still well." I said smiling at the man.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked trying to get Jasper to stare at her chest, which there wasn't much to stare at to began with.

"Not formerly, when I was shot a year ago she was the one that saved my life." Charlie said still glaring at his daughter who had not given up.

"I moved shortly afterwards so I couldn't keep watch over him but he was one of my best patients." I said grinning at Charlie.

"So who were you dating again Bella?" Charlie demanded, he didn't like the fact Bella was lying to get with someone who obviously didn't want her.

"Emmett?" she said making it sound like a question.

"OK let me stop you right there; Emmett is married to my sister Kailyn, Edward is married to my sister Violet, Damon is married and expecting triplets with Rose, and Stefan is married and may be expecting a baby with Alice. So let's try again." I said said glaring at her, Charlie finally caught on to what she was doing.


	24. Chapter 24

"Skylar, Damon agreed that you guys would sing a song tonight." Mark said glaring at Bella obviously she came onto him too.

"Alright thank you Mark." I said smiling at him and he hugged me.

"Why is everyone glaring at me when she is the one throwing herself at everyone." Bella demanded, I turned and looked at her laughing.

"Because everyone here is family. Mark is my brother in law." I said as I excused myself then went to the stage as my brother's and sister's started the music.

_**This woman that takes on the world  
And picks up your shirts, keeps it together somehow  
This same woman, that melts with your touch  
Wants you to feel what I'm feeling right now**_

'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you

This woman needs to be reassured  
That my heart's your home and love is what wills you to stay  
I need you to see me in every light  
And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway

'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you

What this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, what this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you  
What this woman needs  
Yeah, what this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah -  
What this woman needs 

I smiled at the claps and hollering, I grinned at Jasper who was at the edge of the stage ready to help me down, we left a short time later since Alice was not feeling well and Rose was getting tired. When we pulled I noticed our front door was opened, Jasper and I looked at each other then walked in. I stopped in the living room and stared not believing what I was seeing.

"Jasper call the family." I said picking up a note from the coffee table. I read it quickly then sighed looking around. I looked up as the family came in and stopped staring at the mess in front of me.

"What's going on Sky?" Damon asked I handed him the note.

"Read it out loud." I said as I looked around.

_**Skylar,**_

_**These are your brother's and sister's, I don't have time to deal with them and I will be back for their money. Make sure they know that I own them.**_

_**Your Father.**_

"What are we going to do with them?" Stefan asked picking up a little girl.

"Well the best bet would be each of us pick one child, name them, give them a home in our homes, and take care of them. Violet when you do the identification make sure they make each couple the parent of the child, I don't want that son of a bitch touching these kids again. Everyone grab a child and name them, let Violet and Edward know the names so the papers can be started." I said picking up a little boy. All the kids looked under a year old.

"Jace Michael" I said smiling at Jasper who nodded watching me and his new son.

"Christy Ann" Rose said smiling holding a little girl while Damon fussed over her.

"Stephanie Maryanne" Alice said holding a little girl.

"Jewel Mya" Kailyn said as she watched Emmett hold and play with the little girl.

"Ashton David" Violet said smiling at Edward who nodded holding the little boy.

"Make a list of everything your going to need and the men will pick it up tomorrow from the store. Order your furniture over night. Let's go find out what we are all having so we can prepare for those as well." I said, we nodded walking to the clinic with the children. I had put a large playpen in the clinic to keep any children in one spot. I had Rose lay down as I got the ultrasound machine ready, then gelled the wand and placing it on Rose's stomach and started looking over the triplets.

"Since you are having three at once your going to get bigger faster, just to warn you." I said still looking the children over. They all looked fine.

"Well you are having three healthy baby boys. All very healthy." I said giggling at Damon who looked shocked then kissed Rose who was crying.

"Alice" I called she came in with Stefan and laid down on the bed while Stefan held his new little girl. I used the ultrasound again and started looking.

"Well looks like a boy and only one so it should be easier with you. He is very healthy." I said smiling at the relieved look on Stefan's face.

"Kailyn" I called grinning as Emmett bounced in first holding Jewel, him bouncing made her giggle. I started looking at her babies and I grinned.

"Looks like you two are having triplets, two boys and one girl. They are all healthy." I said smiling at Emmett who wouldn't stop bouncing.

"She's going to throw up on you." I commented, just before she did just that making us all laugh.

"Violet" I called shaking my head at Emmett. Violet came in smiling and laid down on the bed with a nervous Edward holding Ashton. I started looking at their babies and couldn't help laughing.

"Jasper can you hold Ashton for a moment?" I asked looking up from the screen, Jasper nodded and took his nephew.

"Nothing is wrong with your babies. You are having triplets and all girls. They are healthy." I said laughing when Edward fainted.

"That's why I had Jasper take the baby." I added making Violet giggle, we both remembered how Edward would make jibs at Peter about all the problems coming forth from having two girls.

"Karma's a bitch." I heard Peter say laughing, Carlisle came in and instructed I lay on the bed, I nodded and jumped up and laid down.

"Let's see what our resident doctor is having." he said chuckling at me when I giggled. Everyone else besides Jasper was still trying to wake up Edward. I watched as Carlisle looked around and check my baby.


	25. Chapter 25

"Your having twins, one boy and one girl. And they are perfectly healthy." he said smiling at Jasper and I. I kissed Jasper who had tears in his and I did as well too. After Carlisle and I passed out the prenatal vitamins, Esme came in asking to get checked as well shocking the hell out of Carlisle. I nodded and ushered her into the room and onto the bed. I started looking and found twins, I smiled checking to make sure they were healthy.

"Congratulations you are having twins, a boy and a girl. They are perfectly healthy." I said smiling at them, they were both crying and holding each other. I gave them prenatal vitamins but before we could leave the rest of the extended family showed up asking to be checked. Carmen was expecting one girl, Kate was expecting one boy, Tanya was expecting twin boys, and Irina was expecting one girl. Carlisle gave them all prenatal vitamins and told them that all their children were healthy. We all headed home to start our lists and to try and get some sleep. I laid Jace down on Jasper and my bed while I sat against the headboard and started making a list for what we would need from the store. I put; three car seats, three highchairs, blankets boy/girl colors, sheets boy/girl colors, boy/girl clothes and the sizes, bibs, bottles, formula, rice, cereal, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, powder, three bouncy seats, three walkers, butt cream for rashes, baby medicines, three strollers, three diaper bags boy/girl, socks, shoes all sizes, hair brush, tooth brush, gum brush, toothpaste, shampoo, bath wash, and three tubs. I grabbed my laptop and started purchasing three cherry wood cribs with built in changing table, three dressers, and a rocking chair. I smiled as I over night it. I looked up when Jasper came into the bedroom freshly showered, I showed him the list.

"Maybe you and little Jace should come with me, I have no clue what I'm looking for." he said smiling then gently rubbed Jace's head.

"That is a good idea then I can show you how to baby shop. I'll ask Char to sign for the cribs." I said giggling.

"Thank you Sky." he said as he continued to watch Jace sleep.

"For what?" I asked laying down next to Jace with my head propped up on my hand.

"For this, giving me a home, love, acceptance, and family." he said finally looking up at me.

"I love you Jasper and I would do anything to make you happy." I said kissing him gently then laying down to rest.

"And I would do the same for you my love and I love you too." he whispered before laying down himself to sleep. We both woke up the next morning to Jace crying, I picked him up then took him to the kitchen to make his bottle and start on Jasper and my breakfast, once Jace was fed, I cleaned him up then changed his diaper and put him in some clothes I was starting to collect for possible children. Once I was dressed we headed out to the store and started stocking up and getting ready for the arrival of our new babies. I walked to the medicine aisle with Jace on my hip and Jasper pushing our third card behind me. We made two trips to the truck so far. I grabbed all the children's medicine I could, bandages, peroxide, alcohol, and gauze. I smiled at Jasper who grinned back at me, I could tell he was excited about having more babies. We bought 20 of everything on my list, we knew where the other families were so we weren't taking anything from them, we all went to different stores. We finally arrived home, I walked into the room that was across the hall from our bedroom, we both decided to use it as the nursery. When I walked in I stopped in shock, all three cribs were already put together and so was the rocking chair and the three dressers. Jasper came in with the bags and started looking around, I glanced at him and smiled.

"Peter" we both said looking around again. I made one of the cribs, I put green camouflage sheets on the mattress and a dark brown teddy bear. I was still making Jace's blanket it is a green camouflage blanket with 'my daddy is a Major' stitched into it. I think Jasper will love that, I'm doing the same for our little girl and little boy on the way, our little girls will be pink camouflage and our little boys will be blue camouflage I smiled as I finished putting everything away then got ready for dinner since we ate out for lunch. I could hear Jasper and Jace laughing upstairs which made me smile. After I put dinner in the oven, I sat down working on Jace's blanket. Once finished I took it upstairs to show my boys.

"Jace look what mommy made for you." I said showing it to them, Jasper beamed with pride at what the inscription said.

"Thank you darlin" he whispered kissing me gently.

"No worries, I'm making two more for the ones coming." I said laughing at the look on his face. "Look" I said flipping it over and showed him Jace's name stitched into the back.

"Jace Michael Whitlock" Jasper whispered, he looked down at Jace who was smiling up at him. I heard the buzzer go off.

"Time for dinner boys." I said laughing putting Jace's blanket in his crib then picked him and going down to the kitchen, I sat Jace in a bouncy in front of the TV with Blues Clues on. I made mine and Jasper's plate, I made Jace's bottle then handed it to him which he was old enough to hold it on his own. Jasper and I sat down to eat our dinner, we chuckled every time we heard Jace laugh at the TV. Once dinner was finished Peter and Char came over with their girls, I smiled as Char came into the kitchen to help me with the dishes and Peter took the girls into the living room where Jasper and Jace were.

"Thank you Char for signing for the cribs and putting them together." I said as we headed into the living room to join our husbands and children. I walked over to Peter and kissed his cheek whispering thank you to him, he nodded while bouncing Emma. We were playing with the kids when Damon rushed into the house with Christy who was not breathing right.

"Sky help me, my little girl isn't breathing right." Damon yelled, I handed Jace to Jasper and ran to Damon and took Christy rushing to the clinic. I listened to her lungs then I got worried.

"Damon she has the same infection Rose had before she got pregnant but with children it is worse. I have the antibiotics, here but it will take awhile for her to get better." I said as administered the medicine. "She's going to have to stay here for a few nights just to make sure she is OK." I looked up at him, he nodded worried for his little girl. I spent the night with Damon at the clinic giving Christy the medicine when it was necessary. I went home the afternoon of the next day, I smiled when I heard Jace giggling, I knew my boys would be alright without me since I showed Jasper how to make bottles, how to change diapers, and bathe a baby. I went into the living room and found Jace watching Open Season, I kissed his forehead then went to the kitchen where I found Jasper making him a bottle and lunch for us.

"Hey darlin'. How is Christy?" Jasper asked me as he took the bottle to Jace, then sat down at the table with our lunch.

"She has a bad lung infection, I'm going to call Carlisle and have him check on her in a minute, I need a shower and spend time with my boys." I said smiling at Jasper but he could tell I was still worried and so was he. After lunch I made the call to Carlisle then took a shower, then dressed in a light blue sundress that was tight across the chest and flowed started at the waist. I grabbed a pair of light blue ballet flats then walked to the living room and Jasper looked up at me surprised.

"You look lovely my dear." he said kissing me sweetly.

"Dada" we both turned shocked and saw Jace was reaching for Jasper who had tears in his eyes. I grabbed Jace's baby book and started filling it out. I smiled when Jace reached for me making an mm sound like he was trying to say momma. I held him, and hugged him tightly to me.

"Momma's angel, loves his daddy don't you." I said smiling at him.

"Dada, mmmmm" Jace said and I smiled at him.

"Momma" I said Jasper was repeating it over and over.

"Momma" Jace said, I squealed and laughed when Jace clapped his hands.

"Yeah good boy." I praised Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me as I wiped my face of tears. I looked up as the phone rang, Jasper stood up to answer it, his smile faded as he looked at me scared, I placed Jace on the floor then stood in front of him and rubbed his arm.


	26. Chapter 26

"You need to get to the clinic Christy isn't breathing and Carlisle needs your help." Jasper said in a rush. I nodded and raced out of the house and into the clinic grabbing and putting on gloves. I rushed to Christy's side and started checking her, Carlisle put a breathing tube down her throat but it wasn't helping. The rest of the family rushed into the waiting room.

"I heard something in her lungs." Carlisle said I looked up at him and nodded.

"I heard it too but thought it was just a lung disease. Let's get an ex-ray." I said he nodded and we rushed Christy down the hall where the ex-ray machine was. We took the ex-rays then stared in shock as we stared at the film.

"We need to do surgery." I commented he nodded, we headed into the operating room, I left Carlisle to prepare Christy for surgery while updated the family and grabbed my nurses. I walked into the waiting room and the entire was standing in one quick motion.

"I need Char and Tanya. We have to preform surgery on little Christy there is a small piece rag that was shoved down her throat. I want everyone to bring their children to me when this is over, I want to make sure none of our other children are hurt or suffering in any way." I said then motioned for Char and Tanya to follow me and they do so we can start on the surgery. Carlisle and I work for 4 hours, and finally had her fixed up and sewed back up. We had her set up in her room and given pain meds with her antibiotics.

"Alright let's check the others" I said wiping my forehead. I was exhausted but I had to make sure my family was healthy and safe. I walked out into the waiting room.

"Christy is resting now and she is doing fine. Now let me see Stephanie." I said, Stefan handed me Stephanie and I took her to the ex-ray room. We took ex-rays and saw their was nothing medically wrong with her. I took her back to her parents.

"She is fine" I said grinning at Stefan and Alice as they sighed in relief.

"Jewel" I said as Kailyn brought her to me. I checked her completely, and saw she was fine.

"She is fine" I said sighing knowing where this was going.

"Ashton" I said looking at Stefan he seemed to get what was going on, and since Christy looks like I did at that age. I checked him over and found him fine.

"He's fine. Jace." I said smiling at my little guy.

"Momma" Jace said smiling at me and reached up for me to pick him up from Jasper's lap, I wiped my eyes from the falling tears. I checked him over then cried when I found he was perfectly healthy. I went back to the waiting room, handed Jace to Jasper then fell to my knees and cried.

"Babe what is it?" Jasper asked handing Jace to Alice who sat next to him. Jasper rushed to my side and held me.

"There is nothing wrong with any of the other kids. Jack is targeting Christy because she looks just like I did at that age." I said through my tears. Jasper held me tighter as my family gasped and realize I was right. I looked up as Jace started crying and looking towards Christy's room, I looked at Stefan who was looking at Jace too.

"Alice let Jace down to the floor please." I said and watched as she set him down, he started crawling with Stefan, Jasper and I following him. He went straight to Christy's room. Damon opened the door and moved out of the way and watched as Jace pulled himself up next to Christy's bed and held her hand.

"Damon it's the same thing all over again, Stefan have Violet release Ashton." I said and waited, soon enough little Ashton came crawling in and did the same thing Jace did. I looked at Damon as fresh tears ran down my face, Damon hugged me tightly to him then he passed me to Stefan who held me.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Rose asked as she watched the kids to make sure they didn't hurt Christy any more.

"Jack targeted Christy because she looks like Skylar did at her age. The boys are the same way Stefan and I were with any of the girls." Damon said smiling sadly at the children.

"It's a good thing we have them now, Christy will never have to know what it was like growing up with that man." I said smiling at the small children.

"Sky, did you check the girls for sexual assault?" Violet whispered but not low enough for everyone to hear, I looked at the floor, that was the one thing I was unable to protect her from Jack. Jack had raped Violet at 5 years old when I was tied up in the basement.

"Yes I did, none of them were touched, not even the boys." I said smiling sadly at her.

"That was not your fault Sky, stop it." Violet said staring at me. I looked over at Damon and Stefan who looked confused.

"Its' time they knew Vi." I said looking over at her, she nodded and tears started running down her face. Edward grabbed her and held her, I knew she had told him.

"When Jack tied Sky down in the basement after he was done beating her, he came back and raped me." Violet whispered while burying her face in Edward's shoulder.

"Oh god, why didn't you tell us baby girl?" Damon asked rushing to her and holding her.

"I just wanted to get away from him, I didn't know what would happened if you guys found out. Sky found out when I started bleeding shortly after you guys released her, she has been blaming herself because she was unable to protect me." Violet said, I looked at Jasper and started crying again.

"No baby girl that is not why I blame myself." I said as I knelt in front of her.

"Jack tried to rape me that night but I fought him off, then he took what he wanted from you, the very one I was meant to protect." I said bowing my head sadly and cried.

"I still don't blame you Sky and you shouldn't either. I'm happy now." she said hugging me tightly, Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly.

"You two have been living with this for too long. If Jack shows up again, he never leaves the property. I am not loosing my sisters, nieces, nephews, or daughter." Damon said we all nodded, I smiled softly at Jace who was falling asleep standing up.

"Come on little man, let's get you to bed. We will come back tomorrow." I said picking him up, I walked towards our house and Jace fell asleep against my chest. When we got home we tucked him into bed then went to bed ourselves, I fell asleep on Jasper's chest. I sat up quickly and bolted out of bed when I heard Jace scream bloody murder. I rushed into the nursery and found Jace crying but nothing else wrong.

"Momma, dada, cissy." he said, I picked him up and smiled at him as Jasper rushed to the room looking around, he relaxed when he found nothing wrong.

"Dada cissy?" he asked I looked to Jasper and beamed with pride.

"Christy is at the doctor's we will go see her after breakfast alright little man. Right now let's go back to bed." Jasper said kissing Jace on the head and headed back to bed. I smiled at Jace and rocked him back to sleep. After putting him back to bed I went to bed laying back on Jasper's chest. I woke the next morning showered, dressed in a light purple sundress, grabbed Jace, made breakfast, made a small plate of eggs for Jace, then loaded Jasper and my plate with eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, toast, and coffee. I gave a piece of toast to Jace and a sippy cup of orange juice. After breakfast I cleaned up the kitchen while Jasper cleaned Jace up and got him dressed, then we headed to the clinic to check on Christy. When we walked in Carlisle looked exhausted.

"Have the rest of the evening off Carlisle, I will take over for tonight." I said, he smiled gratefully, I walked into Christy's room and smiled at Damon who never left her side and neither did Rose.

"Here eat" I said handing them a basket of breakfast I had packed for them. They thanked me while I checked on Christy. She opened her blue eyes and looked up at me, I smiled at her.

"Hello Christy I am your aunt Sky, how are you sweetie?" I asked as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Water" she whispered clutching her throat.

"Sure" I said as I helped her take a drink out of the big cup I had for her.

"Can you show me where it hurts?" I asked, she looked around slightly frightened until she saw Jace in Jasper's arms.

"Not hurt" she whispered as Jasper let Jace down, Jace crawled to Christy's bed and held her hand, I looked up at Damon who was smiling at the children.

"Momma Dada Crissy hurt" Jace said I looked over at Christy and she looked like she was breathing hard. I grabbed the oxygen mask and put it on her face.

"It's alright Jace she will be fine I promise." I said smiling at the worry on his face.

"Sing momma, Crissy feel better" Jace said, I laughed as did the others.

"Alright sweetie." I said smiling at him.

_**I lose my way, no one cares  
The words I say, no one hears  
My life it seems is a world of dreams  
Deep in the night, you'll find me  
Dream and you're right behind me  
Stay, if you will stay  
We'll dream the night away  
Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night.  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right.  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true.**_

_**There is a star waiting to guide us shining inside us  
When we **__**close**__** our eyes.**_

_**Come with me you will see what I mean  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams **__**your**__** dreams will come true.**_

_**Dont let go if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream,  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me, they always come true.  
Inside you and me, they always come true**_

Everyone smiled, it was the perfect song to lift their spirits up. All the kids were asleep, I looked up at Jasper and decided to address something I have been considering.

"Jasper, I hope you don't mind a busy household." I said looking down at my hands.

"Why would you say that darlin?" he asked as he sat next to me and grabbing my hands.

"I don't want to take the birth control anymore it messes up my system." I said smiling gently at him.


	27. Chapter 27

"Babe I would be ecstatic if we could have dozens of children but it is all up to you." he said smiling at me.

"It's up to you too since you have to help support them." I said giggling knowing we both had tons of money saved up.

"I know and I would be honored to have more children with you." he said smiling and kissing me passionately, I looked up when Violet burst through the door looking frantic.

"What is it Vi?" I asked waking Damon and Rose us at the urgency in my voice.

"You remember how we use to mess with Damon and Stefan all the time after they built those underground shelters and that huge storage building because they thought the undead would raise and start eating others." she asked I stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, and they still fill them up every time they go to the store why?" I asked watching her closely.

"Well in 20 years it will happen, I just had the vision." she said, I looked at Damon who was smirking at me.

"Alright, then we should start going every weekend to stock up on everything we could ever need. Including things for babies. We should also build an 10ft. High stone wall around these two property's and build eight more property's like this with a storage building and underground shelter that connects to each house, and at least 25 houses in each compound. Call the wolves, Voultori, Maria, Charlie, Renee, Phil, and any other friends we may have. We can build concrete tunnels that connect the properties so the children can still go to school, doctor's, and dentist. I think digging a 10 foot trench for each property would be a good idea also and we build a lower bridge so we can still get out in case we need supplies." I said as I looked around at everyone and they all nodded.

"Good idea, we need to stock on blankets, medical equipment, medicines, food, water, diapers all sizes, bottles, powder formula, pacifiers, clothes all sizes, get at least 25 each animal for each home, tons of animal feed, guns, ammo, knives, gas, materials for clothes and blankets, deep freezers, meats, towels, wood, wipes, jar baby food, food processor, pillows, Gatorade, lighters, cigarettes, car parts, socks, shoes all sizes, sodas, candy, generators, light bulbs, hygiene products, feminine hygiene products, cleaning supplies, tons of seasonings, toys for kids, flashlights, batteries, 20 extra beds of all sizes, extra mattresses, tons of paper, alcohol, and other items to keep the school and daycare running." Jasper said as I wrote everything down. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll make the call to Maria, Carlisle needs to call the wolves, Alice needs to call Charlie, Rose any other friends call them, Damon call the Voultori, and Jasper you can call the construction company to make arrangements. Make sure you tell them they have 5 years to get everything in order." I said smiling as everyone got out their phones and Violet ran out to tell the rest of the family.

"Hello?" Maria answered I could hear her children playing in the background.

"Maria, it's Skylar." I said smiling as I heard her gasp.

"Skylar love, how are you? What do I owe this call?" she said as I looked at Jasper as he talked to the construction company filling them in on what I want done.

"Violet has had a vision the dead are rising in 20 years, and you need to get your children and husband down here in the next 5 years. Stock up and pack everything you can, I have a house built for you and your family." I said smiling since I did have a house built for her and her family next to the woods.

"Oh god, alright I will get everything taken care of and buy a U-haul. Jorge will stock up on everything for the next few months then we will be on our way, I will not take chances. Anything else I need to know?" she asked, I grinned hearing the commanding voice she always used when she was serious.

"Yes, we have a school built so the children will not loose their educations, my clinic is finished, we have a dentist, and Jasper is here, he is my mate. We already have one son, and twins on the way one boy and one girl. Peter and Char are also here. My entire family is married, have a child and more on the way. And I could always use an extra doctor, since I'm not taking birth control again." I said giggling, I heard her giggle as well.

"You have told Jasper that I have reformed right, I don't want him to try and kill me." she asked, I looked over at Jasper who was checking on Jace who had whimpered in his sleep.

"Yes he knows. He is happy for you." I said grinning at Jasper who blew me a kiss.

"Alright we will be there in four months chica, see you soon" she said then hung up.

"Alright the entire family has been notified. Carlisle said the wolves will be stocking up until you give the word their compound is finished and asked if the Swans can stay at their compound. The Voultori, sent money to help build the compounds and are sending packages daily of things that they will need in their compound. Charlie has been informed about everything so there is no confusion and is working on stocking up and burning Bella's new clothes." Jasper said laughing at the last statement, I laughed with him.

"Maria will be here in four months. She doesn't want to take chances with her children." I said smiling as Damon pulled out his phone to let Kailyn know so Maria's house will be ready. I sat in the chair next to Jasper making lists of what we need to stock up with and where to put them, and I estaminated the size of the underground storage room which is 100,000 sq ft. The large storage building we could put the beds, wood, dressers, animal feed, gas in a non-flammable cabinet, car parts, generators, wood for construction, supplies for plumbing and electricity, and supplies for carpentry, and light bulbs. The lists I was writing was what I could stock the underground storage. Like; materials for quilts, guns, ammo, knives, medical supplies and medicines, go in the clinic, 20 deep freezer for meats, and bread, 20 refrigerator to put eggs, butter, and milk, there is a 16,000 sq ft pantry in the underground storage we could fill with food, water, formula, jar baby food, Gatorade, sodas, candy, seasonings. I want to put all the clothes of all sizes, pillow, blankets, socks, shoes, wipes, diapers of all sizes, bottles, toys for kids, flashlights, batteries, cigarettes, lighters, hygiene products, feminine hygiene products, materials for clothes, cleaning supplies in a 6,000 sq ft room, extra guitar strings, supplies for scientific research, towels, tons of extra kitchenware, dishes, cups, silverware, pots and pans, knives, cutting boards, baking pans, cookie sheets, pie pans, and hair cutting scissors. I sighed as I showed the list to Jasper who nodded and started making several lists for everyone to follow every Wednesday and Friday.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to stop taking birth control my love?" Jasper asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes the pills mess with my body too much to be healthy." I said smiling.

"Alright my love." he said, I watched as he picked Jace up, kissed my head, then left to feed Jace lunch and bring lunch for the rest of us.


	28. Chapter 28

_Two weeks Later:_

Christy was finally out of the clinic and is perfectly healthy she still has to take it easy but other than that she is a normal 8 month old little girl. The men have made a routine of stocking the storage base. They go to different stores and load up on everything, they each get; tons of food, 118 cases of water, 110 jugs of water, 18 blankets, 12 different materials for clothes and quilts, 160 cans of powder formula, fill 18 gas jugs, 120 bags of animal feed for each animal, tons of medical supplies and medicines most we order, 120 guns a lot we order, 240 boxes of ammo we order a lot too and for different guns, 160 knives, we ordered all 50 deep freezers and refrigerators, 150 cases of Gatorade, tons of meat, 34 towels, 140 boxes of diapers all sizes, 100 boxes of wipes, 20 boxes of jar baby food each box with 100 jars, 120 pillows, 200 packages of lighters, 100 boxes of cigarettes each box with 24 cartons 12 different kinds, 120 bags of socks all sizes, 240 shoes all sizes, 200 12pk of different sodas, 120 bags of candy, 500 light bulbs, 1000 different shampoos, conditioners, body wash, baby shampoo and body wash, 240 boxes of douche, 240 boxes of tampons all sizes and different kinds, 240 boxes of pads all sizes and different kinds, 10 carts full of cleaning supplies, 240 boxes of bottles with 100 bottles in each box, 240 boxes of pacifiers with 100 in each box, $5,000 worth of clothes all sizes, 400 flashlights, and 1500 batteries. They get all this in one trip and they go twice a week so the stocking is going well. Damon picked up 10 more cows for each house, 25 more chickens, 10 more pigs, 25 goats, and 20 lambs. Emmett and Edward ordered the beds and already had them stored in the storage building with dressers filled with the lighters, and batteries. The Stone wall is finally finished and the construction crew is now working on the tribes compound and another construction company is working on the Voultori's compound. I smiled at Jace who was sitting in his high chair playing with a play cell phone. I pulled out a fresh batch of cookies then started on some dinner. I looked up when Jasper finally came home he was out feeding the animals, since I collect the eggs, milk, vegetables, and fruit every morning before breakfast. I gave Jace a cookie which caused him to giggle.

"Dada" I turned and smiled at Jasper who kissed Jace on the head then gave me a heated kiss.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" I asked as I stirred the carrots.

"It was tiring but I guess you get use to it." he said chuckling while playing with Jace. I gasp as I felt the babies move and kick.

"Babe are you alright?" Jasper asked jumping out of his seat and rushed to me, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach, his eyes grew wide as he felt his children kick his hand. I smiled as he went down to his knees, kissing, and talking to my stomach. Jasper grabbed Jace and put his little hands on my stomach.

"Do you feel that?" Jasper asked Jace as they both had a hand on my stomach.

"Yes" Jace whispered looking up at me, Jace now looked like a one year old.

"That is your brother and sister growing in your mommy's belly." Jasper said smiling at Jace who looked really happy.

"I get both" he said smiling then hugged my stomach and started talking to it. I looked up when Edward Sr. rushed through the door and looking scared.

"Skylar come quickly, Elizabeth just swelled up like a balloon and she seems so tired." he yelled, I raised my eyebrow at him then nodded sighing then walked to the clinic taking my time. When I arrived I noticed Edward Jr. sitting there playing with little Ashton not looking a bit worried and neither did his sisters, that's when I noticed a little sparkle on their fingers.

"Congratulations ladies" I said making Edward looking at me then his sisters. I went to the room.

"Took you long enough" Edward Sr. sneered.

"You expect me to run pregnant." I sneered back glaring at him. I grabbed the ultrasound machine and started looking for the reason she blew up like a balloon. I found 6 heartbeats, I started laughing.

"Karma really is a bitch." I whispered to myself as I looked for the sexes and laughed again.

"Congratulations your having 6 babies, 5 boys and one girl. Have fun with that." I said handing them prenatal vitamins still laughing then went to the waiting room where the rest of the Masen's were waiting.

"Well is she making things up again to make me go home?" Edward asked glaring at the door where his parents were probably still in shock.

"Oh your mother will be fine, your about to have siblings. 5 brothers and a sister." I said giggling, they stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Oh god are you serious?" Sasha asked between her giggles.

"Oh yeah and all very healthy." I said smiling at them then turned to Edward Sr. who came out of the room and glared at me.

"I want them aborted." he demanded, I stared at him. I walked into the room where he followed me and Elizabeth was crying.

"Do you want to abort?" I asked softly, she looked up at me, she glanced at her husband then back at me.

"Of course she does." he said I turned and pushed him out of the room.

"I didn't ask you, you controlling son of a bitch. Edward make sure he stays here." I said going back into your room.

"What do you want to do Elizabeth it is your body?" I asked looking at her, she sighed and looked up at me.

"No I don't" she finally said, I nodded then handed her the vitamins and smiled at her.

"Then I won't that decision is yours not his. I follow what you want, I don't take orders from your husband, I will do what you want." I said leaving the room, I glared at Edward Sr.

"So when are you going to abort them?" he demanded I glared harder at him, at that moment Jasper walked in and he didn't have Jace which meant he left him at Emma's or Mark's. They loved their nephew and would find any reason to keep him at their house. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm not." I said as I smiled at the relief on the Masen children faces.

"What do you mean your not? I told you to abort them." Edward Sr. said glaring at me then stepped in my face.

"Yes you did tell me to abort them, but she does not. And you will not intimidate me, you don't scare me. Your wife does not want to kill her children so I won't." I sneered at the man.

"I said to do it, and you will." he sneered back, I smiled then laughed.

"No I won't, you will learn that here women do not serve and bend to the will of men." I said walking over to Jasper and leaned against his chest and kissed his jaw.


	29. Chapter 29

"You serve Jasper, you just don't know it." Edward Sr. said looking smug. Jasper started laughing with the rest of the Masen clan.

"You know nothing man, Skylar does what she wants when she wants. I don't control her and she certainly does not serve me." Jasper said still chuckling.

"I need to place some orders for the school and daycare when we get home." I said smiling up at Jasper who smiled back at me and nodded.

"You do everything he tells you." Edward Sr. said smirking.

"Ha! He thinks I tell you what to do." Jasper said laughing, bending at his waist and hands on his knees.

"I do what I do because I want to not because I'm told. If I want to and go back to training horses after the babies are born of course if I want to and Jasper will support me no matter what I decide. No man has ever controlled me and they never will. Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do then to spend my day with a pig like you." I said as I kissed Jasper then left. I went home, grabbed my laptop, and sat down on the couch and started placing my order for the school and daycare. I bought; 40 kindergarten mats, 400 crayons, 1500 notebooks, 2500 packs of paper, 40 scissors, 400 markers, 5000 pens, 5000 pencils, 100 pencil sharpeners, 100 subject books, 1000 glue, 1500 packs of construction paper, 400 colored pencils, 500 packages of glitter, 400 balls of string, 600 boxes of noodles, 1500 poster paper, 50 extra laptops, 50 extra computers, 50 extra printers, 1500 packs printer paper, 50 extra phones, and 1500 workbooks, and 500 bags of beads. I am planing on making the same order every month, so we won't run out of anything for a long while. I looked up as Jasper came in with Jace who walked towards me and hobbled into my lap. I smiled and kissed his head.

"Are you hungry little guy?" I asked smiling as he nodded, I got up with him on my hip and went to finish dinner. I sat him on the counter and gave him a small cookie he smiled.

"Now you stay still, OK so you don't fall and get hurt." I said, he smiled and nodded, swinging his little legs and giggling at me. Jasper came into the kitchen and stood next to him and watched me with Jace. I looked up as Christy ran into the kitchen screaming for help. I went around the corner to see what was wrong, I saw her hiding behind Jasper's recliner.

"What are you doing Christy?" I asked kneeling next to her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Daddy gonna get me" she said, I giggled.

"Oh OK, you can hide here." I said going back into the kitchen shaking my head laughing at Damon and Christy.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked watching me.

"Yeah, she wanted to hide from her daddy, I guess Damon is chasing her." I said laughing, Jasper chuckled then laughed with me. I looked at Jace and handed him two cookies and took him off the counter.

"Make sure you give one to Christy." I said to him, he nodded the walked off, I peeked around the corner to see if he would actually do it. I watched as he handed the cookie to Christy, then Damon came into the house looking around.

"Did you loose something brother dear?" I asked sweetly, he looked up at me suspiciously.

"Yes an evil little girl." he said that was when I realized he was wet.

"Let me guess water bottle." I said grinning remembering when I did the same thing to him and Stefan.

"She is just like you" he grumbled which make me laugh hard.

"Laugh it up little sis, your kids will be worse." Damon said chuckling at me.

"Nope our children will be angels." I said smiling up at Jasper.

"Daddy" I turned and laughed at Christy who was covered in chocolate.

"What did you give her?" Damon asked as he picked her up.

"Chocolate chip cookie" I said smiling when Jace came out and he was clean.

"Well you always did make great cookies, I'm glad you gave Rose the recipe." Damon said smiling at me.

_Three months later:_

I was very pregnant now and due any day and I was in the clinic with Rose about to give birth. The entire family waited in the waiting room and Damon sitting beside Rose holding her hand.

"Are you guys ready to meet your sons?" I asked as Carlisle got the incubators ready along with Tanya and Char, Char was now pregnant again, her daughters were already 9 months old.

"Yes, I can't wait" Rose grunted, which caused me to smile.

"Alright sister push" I said, I could see the first boy's head, I looked to the door as Maria walked through.

"Hey Chica. Damon's babies are first huh?" she asked then went to help Carlisle.

"Yep" I said then looked at Rose.

"Push sister he is almost here." I said smiling at her. The first boy was pushed out and Damon cut the cord smiling the whole time as the little guy cried. Maria and Carlisle took his measurements, cleaned him up, and dressed him.

"He is fine" Maria said smiling at the little guy as she laid him down in an incubator.

"Two more to go Rose." I said, she pushed again and the baby slid out once he was taken care of then last one finally arrived, but this one wasn't breathing. I started CPR on him and got him breathing then handed him off to Carlisle since Maria was still tending to the second born. I cleaned up Rose and sat her up so she could see her sons.

"How are they Carlisle?" Rose asked looking very worried for her last born.

"They are perfect." Maria said as she and Carlisle looked over the last born.

"What are you going to name them?" I asked looking up at them, Damon got up and went to his sons and looking at them. He picked up the one that looked just like him.

"This one is Damon Anthony Jr." he said as Rose nodded, Damon put him down as Maria wrote on a card identifing which child was which.

"This one Rose can name since he looks just like her." Damon said handing the second born to Rose.

"Marcus Sean" she said smiling at the baby.

"The last one is Bradly John." Damon said grinning, Bradly has black hair with green eyes which he got from his grandfather.

"All your children are healthy." Maria said smiling at me, I knew she missed the work. I went to the waiting room with Maria.

"Rose and the boys are fine. We had a little trouble with the last one not breathing but he is fine now. They were named Damon Anthony Jr. which looks just like him, Marcus Sean which looks like his mother, and little Bradly John who has black hair and green eyes like his grandfather." I said grinning at the extended family, I sat down and put my head in my hands tired.

"Are you alright darlin?" Jasper asked sitting next to me, I noticed Maria sitting on the other side of me.

"Yeah just tired." I said smiling as Jace walked over to me, I kissed his head and leaned back in the seat closing my eyes barely listening to Jasper and Maria talk.


End file.
